Snowed Inn Erik&Charles
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Erik and Charles get snowed in a Bed n Breakfast during the recruiting trip. Fluff and Humor ensues! Cherik!
1. Day One

Day one.

"I knew this was a bad idea, Michigan in November what were we thinking?" Erik complained as he looked at the 6 foot deep of snow that had accumulated over night outside their second story window.  
>"Well, if you had thought this a bad idea, you didn't tell me anything." Charles retorted with a shiver wrapping his pea coat closer to himself.<br>Erik had noticed and turned to the fireplace in this bed-N-breakfast they had decided to stay in, and prodded the flames with a poker. Stuffing his hands in his leather jacket pockets then turned and sat in an armchair next to the bed Charles was perched in.  
>"A week he said, being stuck in this God forsaken place for a week, if we're lucky," Erik grumbled leaning back in the chair. "Couldn't you had found a mutant in a warmer climate like Florida or California?" He added, Charles let out an exasperated sigh.<br>"Had we the location of a mutant in either place I assure you that's where we would've gone." He replied.  
>And leant back on the head board crossing his legs over the bed covers.<br>Erik grumbled under his breath turning his gaze once again to the window.  
>"Try to make the best of it, a little downtime may do both of us some good." Charles added scrunching deeper into the pile of pillows behind his back.<br>"Downtime, I don't have time for downtime besides, what about the others? Who's watching over them?" He replied  
>"Moira will take care of them." He replied and shifted in the bed somewhat.<br>"How bout a game of chess? It will get your mind off things." Charles offered, Erik sighed and shook his head.  
>"Not in the mood." He replied. Charles quirked a brow.<br>"Dinner then? There's a nice lounge downstairs." He replied.  
>Erik stood slowly and turned to the door,<br>"I am quite hungry." He admitted, Charles smiled up at him and got up from the bed to join him.

X

"It really is nice don't you think?" Charles said as he buttered a piece of bread with a knife.

Erik grumbled his reply before picking up the menu and glancing over it, Charles chuckled at him and took a bite.

"This is really good." Charles added as he chewed, Erik's eyes peaking over the top of the menu as they stalled on the telepaths rosy lips for a fraction of a moment before turning back to the menu in front of him.

"I think I'll get the Mock-Turtle soup." He replied, and set down the menu on the table.

"You sure, Erik? Its on the house, you could get some roast or a steak?" Charles replied now glancing over his own menu.

"The soup will do fine." He replied, Charles nodded and set down the menu, a woman about mid age approached the table and pulled a notepad out of her apron pocket.

"Know what you want, dear?" she asked tapping the paper with her pin.

"The mock turtle soup please, for both of us." Charles replied, and smiled she nodded and jotted it down on the sheet.

"Be right out." She replied and tapped the table with her knuckles before turning to leave,

"Thank you." He replied.

"You didn't have to get the soup too you know." Erik pointed out.

"I'd rather like to try it." He replied and took a sip of his hot tea.

Erik let out a sigh his shoulders dropping somewhat as he seemed to relax, reaching over to take a drink of his black coffee.

Setting it down then laying his palms flat on the table as he glanced about the room studying the other patrons and the decorations of the small cottage like hotel.

Charles smiled softly at him Erik's eyes turning to him as he leant back in his seat, Charles resting his chin on his palm.

"I'm sorry we are stranded here, my friend, I didn't think this would happen." He said softly knowing that to wait another week was grating on the metal benders patience, he knew all Erik wanted was Shaw's head on a platter, and their recruiting trip being delayed a week felt like a year to someone so anxious.

Erik sighed and nodded.

"Its alright Charles, we'll be on our way soon enough." He replied, and rolled his shoulders attempting to relax more and perhaps enjoy the 'Downtime' as Charles had previously called it.

Dinner went by slowly and easily, Charles had the opportunity to learn about Erik, though he knew everything about him, he had the chance to understand his mannerisms and choice of words, he rather liked hearing the German in his pronunciation as seldom as it was heard and liked the deep even tones of his voice.

In turn Erik hadn't learned much about the telepath and grew more frustrated at the fact Charles knew everything about him yet he knew nothing about Charles.

xXx

After dinner Charles and Erik turn into their room for the night.

"I think I'll take a bath, unless you had planned on it?" Charles asked as they entered the room already shrugging his coat off as he made his way to the connected bathroom.

"No, go ahead." Erik replied and proceeded to toss some more wood in the fireplace, the room must have a leak or something it was far too cold for comfort, Erik assumed Charles agreed since he shivered as soon as he had dropped his coat on the bed on his way.

It wasn't long until Erik heard a hot stream of water turn on in the bathroom, he smiled to himself as he heard a happy song being hummed as the sound of cloths dropped on the floor.

"Burrr." He heard from the connected room, he assumed Charles was now naked in the freezing temperature, and laughed at that, Erik took a seat on the floor in front of the fireplace pulling his jacket closed then warming his hands, now he knew for certain there must be a leak in this room somewhere, it was freezing.

Charles turning the faucet off then stepped into the large tub with a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad one of us is warm." Erik declared playfully then rubbed his arms with his hands.

"Your more than welcome to join me." He heard from inside the bathroom, Erik gulped, Charles must be joking, but the thought of his pale skin pinked by the hot water and his dark curls waving wet and wild, his soft skin and all of him exposed for Erik's viewing pleasure, Erik laughed it off and shook his head at himself, Charles was his friend, his best friend yes, not someone to lust over, Erik was into girls, not boys, not men, he liked women, however Charles wasn't boys in general or a boy, he was Charles Xavier, a man Erik had learned to respect and trust, surely Charles wasn't offering it in a flirtatious way, simply offering to be kind it was rather cold and Charles agreed, this was something Erik had decided in his head was a misunderstanding on his part.

"Well, are you coming or what?" his thoughts were interrupted, Erik furrowed his brows and turned to the half opened door, Charles had left it open, that was odd.

"Thanks but, I think I'm going to pass." He replied and swallowed around the lump in his throat, Charles chuckled in response.

Charles looked down somewhat disappointed, he thought perhaps Erik mentioning that he was warm and Erik wasn't might've been him trying to invite himself, apparently not, of course he wasn't Erik didn't like men, especially not British professors with a chip on their shoulder, Charles sighed and attempted to enjoy the bath despite his earlier thoughts, Erik hesitated a moment before standing and turning his attention to the half opened bathroom door.

Erik stood rubbing his cold arms up and down in his hands, a small puff of steam leaving his lips as he breathed, a hot bath sounded extremely good right about now, taking quiet steps in its direction Erik hesitated outside the door and swallowed nervously, he could accept the offer of course as 'friends' Charles wouldn't have to know how his stomach fluttered at the thought.

Erik huffed at himself and shook his head turning to the bed and sitting down then pulling his shoes off curling underneath the covers buried himself in its warmth, after a while Erik heard the water draining from the bathroom he assumed Charles was now done, not long after Charles emerged dressed in his usual pajamas, navy blue silk of course, and a thick robe over them, Charles shivered and pulled his coat closed tighter, his damp hair cooling rapidly in the cold room.

"Are you asleep?" he asked in a whisper, Erik chuckled.

"No, just frozen." He replied, Charles laughed and curled up in his bed next to Erik's.

"I do believe perhaps the heater has gone out." Charles replied burying himself in the covers still wearing the thick robe and some fluffy house shoes.

"You think?" Erik replied, his words soaked in sarcasm.

"Its only 9, do you think your up for a game of chess?" Charles replied, Erik hesitated and shrugged to himself.

"I think I could handle that." He replied.

xXx

Erik and Charles are sitting in two chairs facing one another, the game had only just started, Erik and Charles are now bound up in all their winter clothing, Charles wearing his pajamas covered with his robe, a scarf, fingerless gloves and a knit hat, Erik wearing something similar minus the hat and instead wearing smooth leather gloves, Erik setting down his pawn and rapping himself back up in his arms with a shiver.

"Your turn." He said to the telepath who's attention was currently on the fireplace, Charles turned back to him and smiled before considering his next move carefully his cheeks and lips paler than usual in the cold room, Charles leaning forward his hand hovering over a game piece before turning to another one and moving it instead.

"It really is dreadfully cold." Charles stated and shuttered,

"Perhaps in the morning we can check at the front desk and see what is going on." Erik replied and making his next move, Charles nodded, and hugged himself closer.

"Want to move next to the fireplace?" Charles asked and turned longingly towards it, Erik smirked and nodded.

xXx

Now sitting comfortably by the fire Charles sitting Indian style on one side of the chess board, Erik laying leisurely on his side on the other, his head propped on his palm.

They had acquired all of the blankets off of their beds as well as their winter cloths, now it seemed at least somewhat bearable, Charles sighed contented,

"Check mate." Erik broke the silence dryly, Charles turned to it and starred for a few moments, and huffed.

"It would seem you have won, good game." He replied and smiled, Erik flicking the king causing it to topple over then collapsing completely on the floor with a drawn sigh his face in the bedspread he had drug to the ground.

"Guess its time for bed." Erik replied muffled by the cotton his face was currently buried in.

"I think I could catch some shut eye, myself." Charles confirmed going to stand realizing Erik was half on his blanket and half on his own, he laughed quietly when Erik groaned tiredly, laced with a tone of boredom.

"One day, and I'm already bored." Erik grumbled Charles snickered at him then tugged on the blanket that was wrapped around him and also under the heavy metal bender.

"Well, sleep will get your mind off it, and tomorrow will come sooner. And your on my blanket, I will not be going to bed without it." He added that last bit emphasizing with a tug.

"Fine." Erik retorted slowly sitting up and dragging himself to stand pulling his blanket up and around him then trudging towards his bed knocking over all the chess pieces in his wake, Charles smiled at him and went to his own bed and sat down with a shiver, the bed was cold as ice.

Erik plopped facedown on his bed sprawled out lazily and shuttered.

"_Fuck_ this is cold." He cursed under his breath, Charles giggled and nodded.

"Mine too. This is dreadful." Charles whined as he lay on his side with another shiver, "It will warm up." He assured mostly to himself as he buried his head in the cold pillow it was now placed.

"You know..." Erik drawled before jolting off his bed and literally body slamming Charles' curling up next to the shocked telepath who's eyes were as big as golf balls. "In World War II, soldiers used to huddle together to stay warm." Erik continued as his long arms claimed the telepath from behind and wrapped him up, Erik's face landing between his shoulder blades.

Charles laughed against him with a shutter, steam still puffing from his lips.

"Is this really what we've succumbed too?" Charles teased his cheeks inevitably blushing, at least at this angle Erik couldn't see it, he was grateful, Erik chuckled against him.

"Do you have any better ideas?" he asked, Charles laughed and shook his head.

"No actually." He replied, normally Erik wouldn't be comfortable with anyone doing something like this, but Charles was different, he knew everything about him already, there was nothing Erik could tell him that would shock him and in a strange twisted way this brought Erik much comfort, just having someone he didn't have to explain himself too, Charles already understood, Charles was someone he could trust, he trusted Charles to share a room with him and he would be safe with him, Erik could be himself with him and so far it seemed that's all Charles ever wanted from him.

"Good, because I'm staying." He replied, Charles giggled and buried his face in his pillow, the warmth now soaking into their blankets and skin, finally they were both warm and could get some shut eye.

xXx

_This is just a silly fic I started and forgot about, I was looking through my computer and saw it and now it is downloaded, this is as far as I got and wanted to post it, I will continue it if I get a lot of feed back, because I'd like to write it, if people would like reading it._

_Please review_

_Thanks!_


	2. Day Two

Day two.

Erik woke up with a yawn his eyes fluttering open as he stretched he woke to Charles sitting in an armchair cross legged wearing pajamas and winter coat like he had been when he went to bed, Erik was still bundled beneath all the blankets they had accumulated over night, Charles was talking on the phone on the nightstand.

"No Raven, we are quite alright. Snowed in is all, it should be about a week." He explained and nodded his morning greeting to Erik whom rolled his eyes and pushed deeper into the bed then tugging his gloves off he had slept in he was beginning to feel strangled in all of those cloths, Charles smiled to him as he listened to Raven's long drawn complaint about taking care of the mansion while he is away.

"If you need anything just call Ms MacTaggert," he replied but getting cut off mid sentence. "I know how you feel about her, dear, but that's all we can do right now, look call me at this number if you need anything, I have to go. Yes, yes, of course, yes, love you too. Mhhmm.. okay, bye…bye Raven." He finally hung up with an exasperated sigh, Erik chuckled at him.

"What a chatter box." He teased tiredly then rubbed his eyes with a palm, Charles rubbing his face in his hands tiredly.

"Tell me about it." He shivered then got up and buried himself back under the bedspread next to Erik on his belly, Erik laughed at him.

"We could go ask about the heater, I'm sure the front desk is open by now." Erik replied as Charles flung the blanket over his head.

"I suppose we could, and get some breakfast too." He mumbled beneath the covers.

"Up Charles." Erik declared and poked him in the side, Charles groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

Erik chuckled then sat up to stretch with a yawn, his eyes traveling the room looking at the chess board on the floor from the night before, coals in the fireplace had gone out long ago and simmered black.

Erik got up from the bed tossing some wood into the fireplace with a shiver, with the fire out it seemed the temperature had dropped even more.

Erik knelt down to light the fireplace with a match the dry wood striking easily, then he turned and looked at the bed he had abandoned the night before, blaming the cold. In all honesty Erik had been cold many times in his life, and in much colder temperatures than this, but he thought it a perfect excuse to share a bed with the telepath, at least if he had thought at all before he did what he did. He hadn't.

Erik cleared his throat, he hoped Charles wasn't too freaked out about last night, he didn't seem to be, but Charles was never one to deny someone the affection they needed, in this case _wanted_. Erik didn't _need _anything from Charles, but he _wanted _everything.

Charles finally brought himself to lower the blanket to his chin and watch as Erik leant down to pickup the chess set they had left with long delicate hands, Charles couldn't help but smile at him, Erik seemingly hadn't noticed him watching.

Charles thought about last night, he was shocked when Erik pounced his bed and even more shocked when he was wrapped up in his arms without a second thought.

Charles wished it wasn't just that it was cold that he had joined him in his bed, he wished Erik _wanted _to feel his warmth rather than _needed _to. This was a foolish thought, Charles shook his head with a discontented sigh.

"Something wrong?" Erik asked, standing up his palm full of wood game pieces.

Charles shook his head, Erik leant down and continued picking up the game pieces then set the pile of them on the desk in the room, Erik smiled at him before heading to the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower." Erik declared as he entered the bathroom.

"Alright, I suppose I'll get dressed." Charles replied as the tap had turned on, hesitating a few moments his eyes on his suitcase only a few feet away by the desk Erik had placed the chess pieces on.

Charles pouting cutely, he didn't want to give up the warmth he had accumulated in order to dress himself in his proper attire.

After several moments of a staring match between him and the suitcase he got up and immediately regretted it, hugging himself in the cold he did some kind of silly dance to stay warm as he dug some cloths out of his suit case pausing for a moment to rub his hands together, then continued his dance and pulling out some pants.

Suddenly the most heartfelt and deep laugh he had ever heard resounded throughout the room, Charles glanced up and noticed Erik pointing and laughing at him, that shark like grin and his eyes squeezed shut in laughter.

Charles glared at him.

"Charles, what are you doing?" he asked somewhat breathless, and mocked his little 'stay warm' dance, and began to laugh again after that.

"I thought you were going to shower!" Charles retorted playfully, blushing, Erik had seen him acting like a fool, Charles had never heard him laugh so fully before, it was the most beautiful sound that had ever met his ears. Just to hear someone so bruised and calloused laugh with such joy and reckless abandon.

Charles couldn't help but grin, Erik continued to laugh as he made his way across the room wearing his towel, leaning down to grab some cloths from his suitcase.

"I already did, you need to get dressed and be quick about it." He replied and chuckled to himself at the recollection of what he had just seen, soon retreating back into the bathroom closing the door behind him, Charles couldn't stop the ear-to-ear grin he was now sporting.

Charles then proceeded to change cloths trying to refrain from doing anything else quite so hilarious.

xXx

Erik and Charles made it to the restaurant downstairs easy enough.

"We should ask about the heater." Charles remembered as they waited in line to get a table.

"I'll go check." Erik replied quickly making his way to the desk.

"I'll come with you." Charles said and began to follow him.

"No, get a table." Erik retorted over his shoulder, Charles stopped dead in his tracks, and frowned somewhat.

"Okay."

He wondered why Erik had replied so harshly, maybe Erik was getting annoyed at his constant presence, whatever the cause Charles didn't press the matter and did what he was told and waited in line, a slight pout marking his red lips.

Erik stalked up to the counter and leant against it glancing behind him where Charles was now standing his back towards him.

"May I help you?" the tenant asked, Erik waited a minute eyes traveling the brochures that were displayed behind her brunette head.

"I was wondering if you had heard anything about the weather." He asked, she nodded as she arranged some papers on the desk behind the counter.

"I heard that its going to snow some more tonight, we're going to be worse off tomorrow than we are already." She replied, and rolled her eyes, she was also stranded here, at her job.

"I see." He replied his shoulder slumping somewhat, as he sighed in disappointment.

"Anything else I can help you with?" she asked and cocked her head to the side. "Are you here with your wife maybe? We have room service, we could send up some wine and chocolates on the house due to the weather to make your stay more pleasant." She offered and tapped her foot in thought.

Erik couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"No, I'm here on business." He replied.

"Hmm, that's too bad." She cooed and batted her eyelashes, Erik had just realized she had been trying to find out if he was married. Erik cleared his throat.

"My heater isn't working, does it typically go out?" he asked ignoring the girl's flirtatious looks she was now throwing at him.

"I can get someone to look into it." She offered and grabbed for the phone typing in some numbers. "What's your room number?" she asked, Erik thought for a moment about telling her and getting the problem fixed, but if he did then it would be warm and there would be no reason for him to share a bed with Charles, he had thought of this before when Charles wanted to come with him to check, he decided he could wait to get the heater fixed.

"Never mind, it's not that cold." Erik replied and stood up straight heading back towards the restaurant area Charles must've gotten a table to since he was no longer standing in line.

"Its 20 below." She called out frustrated at him as he ignored her, she hung up the phone and shook her head.

xXx

Charles had been sitting for a while waiting on Erik, he had already ordered a hot tea and some black coffee for Erik, he mused in the fact that he knew what drink Erik would want, he liked things like they were. Comfortable.

Erik approached the table Charles was sitting at stirring his steaming cup of tea, Erik sat down across from him and smiled.

"What did they say?" Charles asked before taking a sip, Erik hesitated.

"They said they would look into it." He lied, luckily for him Charles had promised not to read his mind without permission, if only Charles knew Erik didn't want him in his head because of his hidden feelings, Erik wondered what he would do.

The fact that Charles had promised he wouldn't read his mind didn't stop him from making that curious suspicious expression he often did, Erik half smiled at him and took a drink of his coffee trying to ignore it.

Charles raised a brow for a moment before deciding to believe the metal bender and continuing in their usual morning routine.

Erik had been acting strangely and Charles had noticed, but what was bothering him? Obviously the fact their voyage is still postponed, Charles buried his current thoughts in the breakfast menu.

xXx

Erik had spent most of his breakfast watching Charles eat his, the way his red lips parted with each bite and the seldom moan that left his mouth when a bite was particularly good, Erik was bothered with the fact that he had noticed that.

he was also slightly disturbed at the ideas he got on how to make Charles do it more often.

Erik watched his head cocked to one side, he had finished his breakfast quickly while Charles took his dear time, Charles did everything that way, patiently, luxuriously.

Erik wished he possessed the patience to do some things like that.

Enjoy his breakfast and other things in his life, like fishing or just sit calmly and drink a glass of scotch just for the fun of it, Erik had never been that kind of person, fast was better and faster was best.

Charles had noticed his blank expression as he was buried in his thoughts, and stopped eating his fork midway in the air as he studied Erik for a moment.

"Everything okay?" Charles asked setting the fork down and resting his head on his hands.

Erik smiled sideways at him.

"Not everything, that's impossible." He replied sarcastically, Charles shook his head playfully.

"What's the matter?" he pressed.

"Nothing." He replied taking a sip of his coffee to buy himself some time.

"So by process of elimination, since _nothing_ is wrong, it would be right to assume that _everything_ is okay, just like you had previously declared to be impossible." Charles replied jokingly, Erik rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine." Erik rephrased his earlier sentence.

"You can talk to me, Erik." Charles replied all playfulness forgotten as his deep blue eyes studied him closely as they appeared to physically fill with adoration.

Erik hesitated a moment more before leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

"I'm just anxious to get back to work is all." He replied, this wasn't the case, of course that was something he had been upset about before but it honestly didn't seem to bother him much lately, but what was bothering him particularly was the fact that he was finding Charles increasingly attractive, it must be a side effect of his boredom. Something else that bothered him was the fact he had been lying a lot lately, however that seemed to be a side effect of Charles.

"Well, as soon as the weather is cleared up, we'll be on our way." Charles replied, his gaze dropping somewhat sadly, Erik smiled sideway at him and felt even worse for his little harmless fib. Great now Charles must think Erik awful that he is not enjoying this time with his best friend like he should be.

"Charles its not that I don't enjoy spending time with _you_..." Erik replied and hesitated unsure of what words to choose for his next statement.

"I know Erik, I understand your _determination_." Charles replied as he straightened up his eating area presumably finished and had lost his appetite.

Erik's heart sank somewhat, he knew Charles was enjoying this delay more than he probably should, for whatever reason that may be.

"I think I'll return to the room." Charles added as he stood from the table getting out his wallet and some cash out to pay for the meal.

"Alright." Erik replied and stayed where he was, Charles giving him a faint smile dropping the money on the table then turned and headed back to the room.

Charles was sensing that Erik wanted some time alone, the way he had retorted so harshly that he would check at the desk about the heater. _Alone_. Not to mention how he just sat blankly throughout breakfast barely sparing any conversation.

What else could Charles expect from someone like Erik, he had spent the majority of his life alone, without companionship and he did quite a good job without it.

Erik watched Charles leave the restaurant before letting the frown set on his face. Maybe he should have just told him the truth, he wondered why Charles had wanted to go back to the room without even an invitation for Erik to join him.

Erik leant back in his seat for a while wondering what to do with himself now, he watched the waitress clean up the table, time seemed to pass much slower without Charles there to brighten the mood.

Erik eventually got up from his seat and ventured out to take a look around at the Inn, it was old and most of the furniture was too, there seemed to be few guests staying here, it would make sense because they had checked in on a week night, typically people stayed at Inns during the weekend for vacation.

He was relieved when he stumbled upon an indoor gym, maybe a run on the treadmill would make time go by faster.

xXx

Charles had just settled in his bed with a book he had commandeered from the downstairs public library, what better way to give Erik some space and also entertain oneself than a good read.

Charles had barely finished the first few pages when the hotel door squeaked open, in walked Erik giving Charles a small smile as he entered the room, Charles nodded his greeting but swiftly buried his nose back in the book.

Erik dug around in his suitcase for some sweatpants and a white v-neck to go running in, Charles acted like he hadn't noticed.

Erik glanced in his direction to check how much attention he was being paid and noticed Charles still embedded in the book, Erik hooked his fingers under his turtleneck shirt and pulled it up over his head, dropping it on the floor, Charles heard it land and glanced over the hard back cover to peak, Charles smiled sheepishly behind the pages at Erik's fit chiseled back, the curve of his body and the dip above his well shaped ass, Erik bent down to pick up his shirt from the bed then pulled it over his head and on.

Afterwards taking another glance in Charles' direction, Charles dropped his gaze immediately to the book and pretended he was reading, suddenly with Erik in the room changing cloths the letters on the page blurred to nothingness.

Erik confident Charles wasn't watching unbuttoned his black slacks the sound of the zipper dragging caused Charles' blood to flow a little quicker.

Erik pulled his trousers down, Charles knew he shouldn't but lowered the book just barely enough to sneak another glance, he blushed as Erik leant over to pull his sweatpants on, Charles only granted a tiny glimpse of his firm bottom he had previously been studying.

Immediately hiding behind the book again as Erik stood straight and looked in his direction.

"I'm going to go for a run." Erik informed as he slipped on some tennis shoes. Charles now lowered the book to his lap and smiled.

"Have fun." He replied, Erik smiled back, wishing Charles would join him for a workout but knowing how Charles tried hard not to intrude on some ones 'me time' knew it wouldn't happen unless he invited him. Erik hesitated a moment before turning to leave the room once again, Charles was deep into a novel he knew that Charles was in his element here, reading and sitting by a fireplace.

Erik left the room with a fleeting glance inside, Charles already buried back into his literature.

Charles half heartedly wished Erik would've invited him to the gym, but he knew Erik was one to enjoy his solitude even from his best friend, besides had Erik wanted him to come surely he would've invited him, Erik isn't the kind to fool around, he sees what he wants and takes it. If he wanted Charles' company he would've asked for it.

Charles let out a disappointed sigh as he laid the book on his lap and leant against the headboard, reading just didn't seem very interesting anymore.

xXx

Eventually Erik had returned to the room, they had been separated for a few hours now and Erik couldn't take it anymore.

He had to be around Charles, he was deathly bored without him, Charles had a hard time hiding his excitement when Erik had asked him to play a game of chess after his shower and dinner, Charles was beginning to wonder if Erik was going to cause some kind of revolt as a result of his boredom.

After the game Erik and Charles separated to their own beds for the night, the temperature had dropped again to a dreadful chill, Erik smirked inwardly he had made sure of that.

He glanced at Charles whom had just shivered as he lay on his side, Erik lifting his bedspread with one arm and patting the space beside him with the other.

Charles stared for a moment before he smiled and quickly crawled into bed next to Erik, it seemed a thousand times warmer than his own bed.

Either Erik's other mutation was being a human heater, or simply the presence of his being so close caused Charles' blood to boil. It must be the latter, Charles thought as the bedspread was laid to cover him and Erik's arm landed atop of his shoulders.

"Goodnight, Erik." He whispered contentedly.

"Good night, Charles." He replied. Perhaps keeping the heater from being fixed had been one of Erik's greatest feats after all.

xXx

_Hello all! Here's part 2! Thanks so much for all your feedback I totally wanted to write this but not if it meant id be alone in it.._

_So glad I got so many reviews! I hope you liked this next part! I'm writing it in a timeline as in days at a time since in the beginning they were told they would be stranded for 7 days. So the first chapter is day 1, this is day 2 and so on I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think!_

_With Love,_

_DeathTrapDaisy._


	3. Day Three

Day 3.

Charles had woken up on the opposite side from Erik, his back facing him some space between them, Charles tried to keep the disappointed feeling from settling in his gut, he had somewhat hoped that Erik would have woken up next to him, at least nuzzled close enough to feel his warmth.

Charles remembered sometime in the night that Erik had moved further away, he wonder what it was that had caused that, he yawned and stretched out, before sitting up in the bed, Erik remained fast asleep by his side.

Charles tried to sneak to the restroom without waking him, pausing to take a look, Erik's brows drawn together facial expression somewhat tense, Charles wished he had a way to bring peace to his friend during his dreams, he had spent many nights lying awake simply because of the sadness and anger emanating from Erik's dreams, or better described. _Nightmares_.

Charles knew all that Shaw had done to him as a boy, he had been merciless, anger was the emotion Erik had spent the majority of his youth feeling, Shaw kept him angry just so he would learn to use his powers.

Charles knew everything Erik had been through, he hadn't exaggerated one bit on the statement, he only wished Erik hadn't taken it like he had, Charles' soul desire is to help him.

Unfortunately for Charles, he is learning more and more each day how capable a man Erik really is, at first glance Erik was a man full of hatred and reckless abandon when it came to his revenge towards Shaw, a man whom would throw his entire existence away to taste revenge.

Upon closer inspection Charles had quickly learned how smart and dedicated Erik is, this intrigued him but at the same time it was terrifying, Charles only thanked all that is good, that Erik is on his side, at least for the time being, but that is a thought for another time.

Charles sighed and rubbed his face in his hands, he hated how much he liked Erik, he had never felt this way about any of his friends before, and dare he say it, women.

The women Charles had always been fond of were shallow types with not much to offer, he never took them seriously of course, but with Erik it was different, the desire that burned in his chest to save this man, rescue what he had once been, this desire that ached in his bones to see Erik's potential fulfilled.

Escaping to the restroom to take a shower Charles sighed heavily, he was grateful Erik had been sleeping hard enough not to see him watching him sleep for as long as he had been.

xXx

Erik woke up with a yawn and stretched, the front of his white T shirt damp around his neck where he had started sweating during one of his nightmares, one of the many he often had.

He reached out to his side as he rolled over on his back finding the space next to him empty, Erik looked at the indent of where Charles had been sleeping only a moment ago, he wondered how long it would take Charles to catch on to this entire façade.

Erik wanted him in his bed, that was about as erotic as Erik ever got with anyone, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, why Charles hadn't caught on yet is a wonder in itself.

Erik found himself wishing Charles would read his mind and just get it over with already, why did the man insist on Erik always sharing his feelings himself, in all honest Erik couldn't blame him completely, at a time of foolishness he had warned the telepath to stay out of his head, perhaps if he hadn't they would have buggered already and this annoying tension would be done with, however, even as frightening as this thought was, Erik didn't think the tension would ever be over with, Erik had never felt like this with anyone.

Erik didn't know how to act, didn't know how he should feel, didn't even know if he should like Charles, he had always been taught men like women, women like men, but apparently something had gone wrong with the wiring in his head, or his heart, Erik couldn't tell which.

He had never given much thought to his sexuality before, never given much thought to his body either, but somehow he was enthralled with the telepath, maybe it was something to do with his constant support, constant belief that he could be a better man, Charles would never give up on him, Erik knew this with every fiber of his being, and it was elating, yet terrifying.

Erik had been raised as a weapon, he had locked away the emotional side of himself many years ago, he had to, to survive all the pain that surrounded him, but now it seemed the very thing he had locked up to keep himself safe, was now the very thing he needs to unleash to get what he wants now. _Charles_.

"Oh, your awake." Charles remarked as he emerged from the connected bathroom, Erik turned his attention to the telepath and smiled faintly and nodded, as Charles towel dried his dark curls, Erik's mouth quirked further on one side his eyes pleasantly occupied with Charles' red red lips, and pale skin, Charles hadn't seemed to notice his gawking.

"Breakfast?" Charles replied to the silent gesture, Erik nodded again his gaze failing him and falling to the floor, Charles smiled at him and crossed the room to his suit case to pull out a nice button up to put over his white tank top he was now wearing, one Erik attempted not to notice, as he flung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched out with a yawn.

xXx

After breakfast, one not so eventful Charles and Erik departed and after some musings of Charles' they found themselves scanning the shelves of the library, Erik's hands deep in his pockets and Charles ran his fingertips over the hard back covers of books along the shelf

Erik's mouth quirked on the edges as he followed behind the distracted telepath, Erik leans up against the shelf while Charles searches through the books for something of interest.

"Don't you have a book already?" Erik asked with a fake annoyance, he rather liked Charles' fascination with books, he had never met anyone so bent on collecting knowledge.

"I finished it last night." Charles replied, Erik shaking his head, he had seen the book Charles was reading it was at least an inch thick and somehow he had read it all in the time Erik had been working out.

Normally Erik wouldn't accompany Charles to a library precisely because there is no way to tell when one will be able to leave said library.

Today Erik would not leave his side even for a moment, yesterday had been torment being away from him for the hours he was, he hoped Charles had been pleased with his reading for now, apparently not.

"Perhaps you need a break, all that reading cant be good for anyone." Erik teased as Charles plucked one book from the shelf and flipped through its pages.

"Well, I see no reason why I shouldn't read, we are stuck here for how long is it now? 5 more days." Charles replied setting the book back on its shelf.

Erik sighed and nodded, suddenly 5 days didn't seem like long enough.

"Try to be quick about it." Erik replied with a drawn out frustration only halfheartedly true, he in honest enjoyed watching Charles in his element, digging through books in a dusty old library.

"Here, this should do." Charles replied and tucked a book under his arm and went on his way to the front desk, Erik followed.

Charles set the book on the desk along with the one he had read the night prior.

"Here, this one is to be returned." Charles explained with a cheer in his voice and a smile on his lips, the attendant however looked in a bad mood of sorts and did as requested.

"Here, Sir, you have a three days leeway." He replied and handed Charles the book.

"Thank you." Charles replied tucking it under his arm.

"There, that didn't take too long." Charles said to Erik with that smile Erik likes so much.

"It really didn't." He admitted and followed.

"Well, I suppose your looking forward to a workout? I'll just head back and get started on this." Charles added dropping his head to flip through the uninteresting pages with what Erik knew to be a fake enthusiasm.

"Why don't you come with me?" Erik blurted out before he had noticed he said it, Charles beamed up at him a smile so bright had all the power gone out in the world it would've been enough to light the town, Erik tried to fight the way his heart swelled in his chest, uncomfortably scratching the back of his neck.

"I..well..I'm afraid I'm not the best on a treadmill." Charles blurted his blush growing rosy across his cheeks.

"Come on, you can watch me then." Erik replied and quirked one brow, had he really just said that? Maybe his flirting technique hadn't been perfected just yet but it seemed to work the way Charles broke eye contact and bit his bottom lip for a fraction of a second.

"Well, if you insist." Charles replied sheepishly.

"I do." Erik's smile broadened.

xXx

Charles and Erik had changed into what workout cloths they had and made their way to the indoor gym, Charles' cloths were somewhat humorous the way his shorts were too short followed by his head band his curly hair curling over the top of it, white hoodie and sneakers; Erik felt he had just grown a little fonder.

Charles stepped onto the treadmill somewhat nervously as Erik mounted the one next to him, pushing a few buttons as the treadmill started turning and sped up to a jog, Erik keeping up easily, the jog was just a warm up.

Charles gulped as he looked at the contraption, he had a bad experience on a treadmill before and was still skeptical about the beast, Charles took in a breath coaching his bravery.

Erik turned his gaze slightly to look at Charles smiling broadly at the fact Charles couldn't find the on button or figure out how to run the damned thing.

Charles glanced to see the amusement on his companions face and blushed embarrassed.

"Here…" was all Erik said before reaching over to turn it on for him the tread started to mill at a slow pace something like a fast walk Charles stumbled somewhat before picking up his steps to catch up.

"Thanks." Charles breathed as he started his walk.

Erik just smirked at him and continued on his way speeding his treadmill up to a run.

Charles felt somewhat silly in the gym surrounded by supreme beings that were in such good shape Charles felt like a dweeb, he wasn't a fat kind of fellow, but he focused mostly on his brain and knowledge more than his physical health, this was something he should probably work on.

Erik and Charles continued on quietly for most of the time, Charles sweating a bit more than necessary at the pace he was keeping, Erik running next him barely breaking a sweat.

Erik had somewhat ignored the other mans presence throughout his workout, however was taken aback upon his glance at his friend sweat droplets falling from the tips of his hair and making his pale shapely legs shine in the bright lighting, small puddles gathered on his collarbone. He had never met someone in his life that could look so sexy and adorable at the same time.

Erik didn't exactly understand why this made him feel like he had just now, but when he saw this his breath hitched and his feet stumbled a brief moment before catching his balance again and smiled embarrassed when Charles glanced at him.

"Alright?" Charles asked somewhat breathless and a little more raspy than usual, Erik nodded silently before shutting off his treadmill not bothering to complete the cool down, stepping off the treadmill his back to the telepath to wipe his face with a towel.

Charles glanced back at Erik then back at the treadmill and looked for the off button not finding it, damn this contraption, Charles graduated Oxford at 21 and couldn't run a treadmill.

"Erik.." Charles called somewhat flustered and frustrated at himself, Erik turned to him and stood by him. "I cant turn it off." He breathed a laugh, Erik's earlier humiliation evaporating at the cuteness of that statement replaced with a bright smile, Erik shutting down the machine from his position on the ground next to it, it slowed to a stop and Charles laughed in relief.

"Thank you." He added and slowed to stand and lean on the side handles of the treadmill with a exasperated sigh, his mouth landing perhaps a little too close to Erik's as he caught his breath, Erik gulped but didn't move back, Charles eyes darted from Each of Erik's and too his parted lips before settling on his eyes.

Erik catching his own breath as they stood close, too close.

Erik felt himself near closer swallowing harshly as he stared at those obscenely red lips he imagined if he ever tasted them they would taste something like red wine or strawberries.

The gym door slammed closed, the two jolted apart somewhat abruptly.

"Well, that's certainly enough exercise for me." Charles breathed and laughed awkwardly climbing off the treadmill, Erik nodded and dropped his head following with a laugh of his own.

"Thanks for coming with me." Erik replied quietly, this speaking his feelings thing a little more uncomfortable for him than he imagined it was for anyone else.

"Thanks for inviting me."

xXx

"What exactly is the point of this?" Erik complained as he carried a bag of dirty cloths with him, Charles carrying a box of laundry soap walking next to him.

"We didn't exactly plan on being here a week, I don't know about you but I'm running out of cloths." Charles replied tossing the box from hand to hand casually.

The thought of Charles running out of cloths didn't seem too devastating, maybe Erik should break the washing machine too, Erik shook his head at himself with a breathy laugh, Charles thinking the action a reply to his earlier statement.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want too." Charles continued, Erik turning his gaze back to his friend, Charles now slightly frowning, a frown so small you'd have to be looking for it to see it, Erik bumping him with a shoulder playfully.

"I got this." he replied and smiled brightly, Charles mimicking his reaction.

xXx

"There." Charles exclaimed as he closed the lid to the washer and brushed his hands off in success, Erik set the bag on the bench in the room before sitting next to it.

"How long does this take?" he asked exasperated, Charles turned and leant on the washer as it swished cloths around.

"The wash only takes about ten minutes, then we have to move it to the dryer." Charles replied.

"I guess I can wait for that." Erik replied nonchalantly, Charles smiled then crossed his arms over his chest. A few moments passed by in silence, Erik fiddling with his thumbs from the bench, Charles leant against the rumbling washing machine, Charles laughed to himself and shook his head.

Erik cocking his head to one side and gave a curious look.

"what?" he asked, Charles shook head amused covering his mouth with a hand as he giggled, Erik found the sound annoyingly endearing a sideways smile curving his lips in reply.

"Can I ask you something?" Charles asked somewhat giddily.

"Alright." Erik replied, Charles hesitated a moment amusement glinting in his blue eyes.

"Have you ever… with a girl on a washing machine?" Charles asked shuffling one foot on the ground uncomfortably.

Erik's brows shot up as he contemplated his reply, Charles blushed and averted his gaze, Charles and Erik never really talked about things like that, Erik knew Charles wasn't exactly a virgin but the matter was never discussed.

"I cant say I have." Erik replied somewhat amused.

"I hear its quite an experience." He replied sheepishly, Erik cocking his head to the side.

"Really?" he inquired.

"Well, scientifically it makes sense, the vibrations and the increased temperature would probably increase the pleasure of whomever is laid out on top of it." Charles replied, glancing back at the washing machine in question in a soul attempt to keep his eyes from meeting Erik's as of right now.

"That makes sense I guess." Erik replied equally uncomfortable. Sex had never been a subject of discussion for him growing up, it just kind of happened behind closed doors, between 'adults' that's all he had ever really known on the matter since childhood.

"Can I ask you something else?" Charles asks shifting his weight side to side.

"Alright." Erik replied after some hesitation.

"Have you ever been with anyone?" Charles asks, he had stated at some point that he knew everything about Erik, which he had but at the same time just because he hadn't seen any sexual interactions between Erik and anyone else doesn't mean it didn't happen.

Erik looks down somewhat uncomfortable and for once in a long time Charles feels he may have overstepped his boundaries.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that." Charles quickly added.

"Its alright." Erik replied taking a breath. "No I haven't not completely, there's been times I've gotten close but, no its never happened, for me." He continued.

Charles was quickly forced back into reality he suddenly remembered all Erik had been through, how strange a childhood and teen life he had lead, suddenly his heart sank with remorse for bringing it up at all, Charles exhaled loudly and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm very sorry my friend, I should not have asked you that." Charles replied and dropped his head sadly.

"Really its okay." Erik replied and shrugged. "Never have it, you don't miss it I guess." He admitted, Charles nodded and bit his lip in thought, Erik hated it when he did that because it caused feelings one should not feel for their best friend.

The washer stopped and the buzzer sounded to let the duo know it was finished.

Jolting Erik from his thoughts.

Charles turned to the washer and opened the lid taking out their clothing and started loading a dryer right next to it.

Erik watched him wondering what Charles thought of his confession, he wished Charles hadn't brought it up, wondered why he had in the first place.

Once finished filling the dryer with the cloths Charles took out some quarters from his trouser pockets and started the dryer.

xXx

Not many words had been said since then and the silence was deafening, Charles was now folding the laundry as Erik sat on the armchair next to the bed, the silence drug on for several minutes before Charles had finally broken it.

"I guess they're not planning on fixing the heater." He said in some odd sense of amusement, Erik smiled inwardly and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I suppose not, maybe there's nothing they can do about it." Erik replied standing to start a fire in the fireplace in response to the silent request.

"There, all done." Charles replied as he set the cloths down on his bed, which had not been used of late.

Erik approached Charles placing a hand on either side of him rubbing up and down his arms to warm him up, Charles cheeks blushed so red Erik wondered how he could still stand with no blood left in his toes.

"Are you up for some chess? That little walk didn't wear you out that much did it?" Erik asked teasingly, Charles laughed breathily, probably a side effect of Erik's closeness.

"What do you think of me? An old man?" Charles replied equally playful, and chewed on his bottom lip, Erik's eyes steadied on the sight.

"Not an old man. An endearing man maybe." He replied in a quiet husk, Charles exhaled in something just short of a gasp.

"In the eyes of the beholder." Charles replied and winked, Erik swallowed hard and just realized his hands had stopped in place too distracted by this flirtatious banter to continue moving of they're own accord.

The contact was searing hot, it made Erik wonder if they would ever need a heater as long as they could touch one another.

"Chess, yes or no?" Erik replied forcing this banter to come to an end.

"Sounds perfect." Charles replied.

Erik pulled back quickly and turned to the game in question and began to set the pieces in place.

Erik was just too damned bored! That's all this is, boredom he needs to find something to occupy his mind, anything other than Charles this would be something harder to achieve than he thought as he glanced over his shoulder at the man in question, just too damned adorable to resist. He was simply everything Erik was not.

xXx

Charles had changed into his sleep wear last and emerged from the bathroom tossing his dirty cloths on the floor next to the desk, hugging himself in the cold standing hesitantly in the middle of the room, Erik laying leisurely on his back in his bed, hands folded comfortably behind his head.

Charles started on his way towards his own bed.

"_Charles_…." Erik drawled, Charles turned to him and smiled impishly tucking some hair behind his ear. "Don't make me ask you." Erik said maybe a little more desperately than he had meant too, Charles gulped before closing the distance between him and the bed and climbed in next to Erik.

Charles pulled the blanket up to his chin as he shimmied further into the comforter.

"Technically you just asked me." Charles couldn't help but point out, Erik rolled his eyes playfully but couldn't disagree.

It was evident Charles would not be ignored, he was too damned stubborn for that.

xXx

_AN: I wrote this really fast, not really like the other chapters but I thought I would grow the tension just a little more, you know slow building etcetera I hope you all like this._

_BTW if you are into the comics and know Erik isn't a virgin, I am ignoring that fact because I do what I want. I like to ignore Magda and all that because it wasn't in first class anyway. So its not lack of knowledge there, just some crazy AUness… _

_Please review, I don't know about this chapter, so feedback would be nice._

_Thanks so much for all your reviews so far! they make me so very happy! Plus I want to apologize for lack of updates till now! I just got home from my trip last night, and before that wouldn't let me post anything? Totally lame!_

_Love,_

_DeathTrapDaisy!_


	4. Day Four

_**Warning**: for this chapter brief mention of masturbation, more peeping Charles and nudity…._

_Please don't get too excited._

xXx

Day Four.

Charles woke first. Erik had sometime in the night moved over ever so closer to him, Erik's cheek to Charles' chest one arm draped over his stomach accidentally, after the initial shock of his current predicament Charles smiled softly at his sleeping companion.

Seldom had Charles seen Erik sleeping quite so contentedly throughout their friendship and since his childhood as far as Charles knew due to his telepathy.

Charles couldn't pull himself away though it was well into the morning and the hotel breakfast would likely close soon.

He didn't care, this was all the breakfast he needed, he hesitated a moment his hand hovering over Erik's ginger locks before proceeding forward and brushing his small fingers through them gently, not enough to wake Erik up, but enough to get the affection Charles needed in the touch.

To Charles' utter surprise he caught glimpse of Erik's eyes fluttering open before he quickly hid his consciousness to pull Charles tighter into him around the stomach, Charles told himself it was only reflexive of Erik to do such a thing, he had barely stirred from his rest and in turn tightened his grip on whatever was within arms length.

Charles sighed quietly trying his best not to disturb the metal bender any further removing his hand from his hair and resting it once again behind him.

Charles waited a moment before pulling away and out of his firm grip, Erik's arm falling lazily onto the warm sheets on which Charles had been laying.

Charles exhaled and raked his hands through his hair, before retreating into the bathroom, turning the sink on and washing his face in the cold water, staring at himself in the mirror in front of him.

This was getting to be more and more difficult everyday, being stranded in a small town, small Bed-n-Breakfast and a smaller room with none other than Erik, the magnificent Alpha male a powerful being often feared and hated, but above and despite all of those things, Charles loved his soul, it was battered and bruised and cold as ice but oh so beautiful.

Every scar he had inside and out every bleeding wound made this man even more irresistible especially with the way he looks up to Charles, why would Erik ever trust someone like him? Maybe it's the fact that Charles knows all there is to know and always treats him better than anyone has or would ever take the time too.

Charles knew about his past, the darkness and brutality but he also knew the sweet young boy that lives beneath all of that. The boy that wants to be happy, wants to live with Charles and the other mutants, so desperately wants to believe in a world full of peace and unity.

Erik will never believe in such a thing, how could he? He has seen too much cruelty, felt too much agony to ever believe in something so perfect.

There aren't many things Charles hates, injustice being one of them, cruelty being another but over all he hates what the Nazi's and Shaw did to Erik, they ruined him for anything but war, turned a loving and caring young boy into a weapon, a weapon made of everything but metal and iron, Erik didn't need it, he was the most dangerous mutant and weapon alike Charles had ever been accustomed, he could start wars with a mere flick of the wrist, Charles only wished he would use that same power to stop them.

xXx

Erik hadn't realized he had fallen asleep in the position he was in, he had pulled Charles into a close embrace during the night, he wanted to be close to him even if Charles was too deep in sleep to notice.

Erik had stayed awake and held him close like that for a while, he felt safe there, felt accepted his cheek to Charles' chest and an arm around his stomach so he could feel it rise and fall with breaths, he needed to feel him breathing so he knew he was alive, he hadn't left him, hadn't been stolen from him, hadn't been killed.

Erik would never admit to himself let alone anyone else how much he needed Charles, at one time he wanted to be around his friend, have that companionship he was never granted growing up but now it was different, he needed Charles, needed his patience and acceptance, he needed the soft caress of his telepathy.

Erik wondered at what point in the night he had fallen asleep still in his painfully obvious position, he was almost mortified when he awoke where he had fallen asleep Charles already awake, had he just stroked his hair? But thank heavens Erik had managed to remain as it seemed asleep, hopefully Charles wouldn't think anything of it.

Erik couldn't bare waking up and looking into those blue eyes that probably would've been filled with confusion and possibly disgust, Erik couldn't bare to see that expression on Charles' face so he kept his eyes closed, pretended to be asleep, pulling Charles closer hoping he would not pull away, hoping he wouldn't leave but when he did, Erik hoped his frown wasn't as evident on his face as it was in his heart.

xXx

Charles didn't think much about Erik's sleeping position, it had been a long day, Erik had gone to the gym for probably longer than was healthy and was likely exhausted, Charles' concern was that he had felt him brush through his hair, terrified to think Erik would know, know how much he cares for him, know how much he… dare I say, _loves_ him? Love was a strong word, but Charles had always thought if he truly loved someone he would take a bullet for them, Charles would take a thousand bullets if it meant Erik would have a chance at happiness a chance to really live.

Charles startled to a knock on the door.

"Charles, are you in there?" Erik asked sleepily rubbing his eyes with a palm, Charles exhaled loudly trying to gain some composure.

"Yes. Do you need in here? I'll only be a minute." Charles replied splashing his face once again with the cold water then getting a towel off the counter and drying it trying to put his mask back on before he would have to face Erik after all of his straying thoughts.

Charles heard the door unlock itself and open, he narrowed his eyes as Erik stepped in and gave a lingering glance at Charles strained features.

"Is everything okay?" Erik asked. Charles smiled sideways at him for a moment before nodding.

"Not everything, that's impossible." Charles replied with a small laugh echoing Erik's sarcastic reply from before, Erik smiled at him and leant on the doorframe.

"Really, are you alright?" he asked, really he wanted to know if Charles was upset about the way they woke up this morning, he knew Charles was acting oddly and had to know if he was afraid or confused, he had to know if Charles still accepted him.

"Yes, I'm fine." he replied his features softening and smiled warmly at Erik for a moment, Erik returned the gesture.

"Well, if your sure. I think I'll be taking a shower then." he replied.

"Right, well I'll be on my way then." he stammered somewhat as he squeezed passed in the small doorway chests brushing against each other as Erik turned sideways to let him through Erik towering over him for a moment as Charles hesitated in front of him before continuing on his way out of the bathroom.

Now his back facing Erik, Charles flushed at the brief contact between them, Erik shutting the door quietly behind him.

Charles sighed exasperatedly before dropping on the bed holding his face in his hands.

He wanted to be closer to Erik but at the same time he wanted to get on other sides of the world, sometimes its better to be away from the one you love rather than be right next to them while they are blind to your feelings.

xXx

Erik sighed heavily as the hot water ran down his face and chest, he had been so close, he should have taken advantage of the situation and told Charles what he was feeling.

Somehow his mouth wouldn't form the words he needed it too, he tried so very hard to reveal his feelings, whatever they were at this point, and had failed miserably, the way Charles blue eyes peered straight into his soul would cause his mouth to freeze every time, didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him either.

Perhaps to tell Charles his feelings would be impossible maybe he should just lean in a kiss him, kiss him until Charles doesn't know which way is up, kiss him so breathless he couldn't say no, kiss him with all the passion he feels even in his bones.

For once in many years Erik felt….. Scared? Worried? If he messed up with Charles who knows what he would do? It had to be perfect when he told him, he needed to know for certain that Charles was interested even in the least before he would submit himself to such foolishness.

xXx

Charles had just finished dressing, buttoning his last button when Erik emerged from the bathroom, towel draped low, low, low, on his waist his experiment had started it was time to study Charles' reactions and see if he was even the least bit interested.

When Charles finally looked up from his last button to the sound of the door opening and saw Erik in his scantly clad towel that could hardly pass as a bath towel as it hung too low and stopped too short.

His mouth immediately went dry and his heart thud loud in his chest, he tried to bring his eyes back to a normal size rather than the bug eyed look he was now sporting, Erik smirked, he hadn't missed the way Charles had looked at him.

Charles quickly dropped his gaze to the floor and cleared his throat.

"D-did you sleep well?" he asked his eyes glued to the brown carpet.

"_Very_ well." Erik replied rolling the word _very _around on his tongue as he said it.

Charles nodded in what he hoped looked like an enthusiastic nod rather than a desperate one.

"Good." He replied swiftly turning his back on the metal bender pretending to check his appearance in the mirror as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirtsleeve to keep himself occupied.

Erik smiled to himself, Charles did seem somewhat uncomfortable but that could be because Erik wasn't wearing enough cloths, it didn't mean Charles was attracted to him, there were multiple reasons Charles would be acting like he was.

"Yourself?" Erik asked as he sifted through the folded laundry on Charles' bed for a clean shirt and trousers.

"Quite well, thank you." Charles replied, Erik chuckled to his reply, somewhat inappropriately formal, said in a way that no one else would after sharing a bed with the person he was saying it too.

Erik attempted to ignore the chill in the room, this experiment was worth it to see how Charles would react, but damn it was freezing, keeping the heater broken had finally come back to bite him in the ass. Erik would prefer leaving the ass-biting to Charles.

"Lets order room service, I'd rather stay here and eat with you." Erik ventured, Charles swallowed hard.

_As long as you put more cloths on. _He thought but had enough brains not to mention it.

As if he had heard his thought Erik dropped the towel on the floor, Charles wanted to clap a hand over his mouth at the loud gasp that had escaped it, his heart was pounding and he began to sweat, Charles told himself nervously rather than aroused.

Erik proceeded to put his cloths on Charles trying his best not to look, however the temptation grew larger the longer Erik took, Charles used the angle of the mirror in his favor immediately regretting it as he stared at the only pale part of Erik's body, his ass.

Charles gulped and instantaneously turned his focus elsewhere.

"Alright, that sounds nice." He croaked a reply, letting out a sigh of relief as he heard Erik's trousers zipping.

xXx

Erik laid on his side on the bed his plate of food in front of him one hand supporting his head the other free to eat his breakfast with.

Charles sat Indian style on the bed across from him holding the plate with one hand eating with the other, Charles eating strawberry pancakes, Erik really did like the fact Charles had a sweet tooth.

They had been sitting mostly silent throughout the meal, each buried in their own thoughts, once Erik had finished his breakfast he laid on his side exasperated dropping his fork on the plate.

Charles noticed he hadn't bothered slicking back his hair today as it waved in natural curls the more it air dried, Charles smiled softly at the sight and wished he was allowed to brush he fingers through it like he had done early this morning.

Erik's experiment hadn't worked as well as he hoped it would, he still didn't have the proof he needed in order to lay his heart on the line in confidence.

"Still bored my friend? You haven't mentioned it of late." Charles questioned after some time in silence.

Erik somewhat caught off guard by the question hesitated in replying, he should probably choose his words carefully, he didn't want to hurt him again by saying he was still bored and wanted to get back to killing; he also didn't want to say he was no longer bored and have to confess why he wasn't anymore.

"I'm trying to enjoy the downtime." He replied once he had finally made up his mind on what to say, it was starting to annoy him the way he felt so awkward around Charles of late, he missed the comfortable chess games and conversations they used to have but at this point there was no going back.

"I'm pleased you have finally taken some of my advice." Charles replied cheekily then ate his last bite of pancakes, Erik chuckled quietly.

"What do you mean? I always take _your_ advice." Erik replied smugly and smiled.

Charles shook his head with an eye roll, one Charles would typically not use on anyone, well anyone but Erik.

Charles began picking up their breakfast mess off the bed before standing and placing them on the crate the room service attendant had left.

Erik watched him pleased with the sight, the way Charles carried himself, cockily but at the same time approachable, Erik bit the side of his mouth as Charles bent over to pick up some napkins that had fallen off the side of the bed, his bum eye level with Erik, seemingly by accident, this was an angle Erik could get used too.

Undressing him with his mind Erik cursed at himself, he was supposed to be seducing Charles _damn it_, not the other way around.

Charles stood and placed the napkins on the crate with the plates.

"Charles, you do realize we're staying in a hotel, you don't have to clean up after yourself." Erik teased Charles laughed breathily as he placed the last item on the crate and pushed it aside.

"I'm merely trying to be polite." Charles replied, Erik finally forcing himself to sit up straight.

The chill in the room hadn't been forgotten as Charles turned from the crate and put his attention to lighting a fire, Erik cocked his head to the side as Charles fiddled with the matched for a second, then shoved the wood around with the poker kneeling down to try and light it once more, Erik chuckled to himself as Charles tried in vain to light a fire.

"Your really not the best at everyday things are you?" Erik teased, Charles dropped his head and nodded, Erik's heart clinched for a second, he was only teasing he hadn't meant to hurt Charles' feelings; Charles sighed heavily.

"Sadly." He explained then huffed annoyed at the fireplace.

Erik stood from the bed and approached the crouched telepath carefully then placed his hands on Charles' shoulders comfortingly, well as comforting as it could be in the way physical contact was so awkward for Erik.

"That's because your too smart for boring lowlife information." Erik said sweetly, Charles shook his head but his lips still quirked in a smile, Erik placed an awkward kiss to the top of his curls before he realized he had done it.

Charles' shoulders tensed beneath his palms, this hadn't gone anything like Erik had planned, either situation, he hadn't been able to tell Charles in his perfect words and perfectly thought out speech, or kiss him until he knew how much Erik cared.

This was step one of the fool he was about to make in front of Charles, or in this case behind him.

Charles cleared his throat and relaxed after a moment of Erik's fingers flinching nervously atop of his narrow shoulders.

"Well, you know how to light a fireplace" (and other things) "so therefore that is not lowlife information." Charles replied and raised a hand to rest atop of one of Erik's, Erik's heart fluttered, he pulled back and put some distance between them, Charles standing and turning to give him a confused look.

Erik rubbed one temple frustrated at what to do now but swallowed and got his wits about him.

"Let me light that for you." He replied in good spirits coming back close to stand next to Charles and take the matches from him.

Charles smiled softly at him blue eyes shifting nervously.

Erik then knelt down to light the fire as it struck easily and lit up the wood in a matter of seconds, Charles huffed annoyed at what little effort it took Erik to do it.

"See, you have your tricks I have mine." Erik teased as he stood and set the box of matches back on the mantle above the flames. "We complete each other." Erik added in a whisper, Charles took a deep breath eyes wandering Erik's face.

Had he just said that? Surely it wasn't in the way it sounded, they were friends; they complete one another as friends.

"Erik.. I." Charles stuttered and shook his head at himself. "Yes, we do." He replied and gulped, Erik's right hand rose up to brush his knuckles down Charles' soft pale cheek, Charles ever so slightly turned into the embrace closing his eyes.

Erik cleared his throat uncomfortably and dropped his hand from Charles cheek, Charles looked up at him brows furrowed confused, Erik cleared his throat again and straightened his cloths uncomfortably turning back to the fireplace to poke it with the fireplace poker.

Charles turned hesitantly and put some space between them picking up a sweater to put over his button up shirt.

Erik sighed and cursed himself under his breath. Charles was right where he wanted him, he had just kissed him on the head for Christ sake, the head! who's first move is a kiss on the head? especially an awkward one that barely met anything but hair.

Erik had wanted to sweep him off his feet, astonish him, he wanted to be the dashing and charming knight in shining armor not a clambering oaf. Apparently that wasn't going to happen, especially how things have been working lately.

Charles buttoned his sweater with a glance in Erik's direction, brows furrowed, why would Erik do such a thing? Confused Charles made his way across the room to sit on his bed, the half that didn't have cloths piled on it, then pulled out his book he had gotten the day before and opened it up to start reading.

Erik stood and glanced over his shoulder at Charles hesitating a moment before he turned and bolt out of the room slamming the door behind him, even if Erik had done something so stupid, something so immature he at least expected Charles to act like he had done _something _not just go on acting like nothing had happened, Erik shoved his hands deep in his pockets and dropped his head.

Damn it, it was all wrong, why couldn't he just tell Charles? What is so wrong with him that his newly found feelings have him so frightened, Erik hadn't been afraid of anything since his mother was taken from him. Erik was partly surprised at himself he knew Charles had grown to be someone he cared for, someone that became increasingly attractive, Hell, Charles was beautiful in every way.

Erik had told himself the attraction to Charles was just a side effect of his boredom being stranded with him but in all honestly being stranded with no distractions only helped him realize his feelings and gave him time to assess them fully, he really did care for Charles more than anyone, more than anyone in his life.

When Erik lost his mother he had lost the only person that believed in him, she knew what he was capable of and trusted him, Charles was the same, Charles took the time to care for him and not only that treat him as his equal though in Erik's mind, Charles was nothing close to his caliber, educated, smart, rich, charming, handsome. Erik wished he was half the man Charles was.

God he had made a fool of himself.

"Fuck…" Erik cursed to himself as he slumped down the hotel hallway not caring who heard him.

When he heard swift steps approaching him, then slowed to a walk as they neared.

"My friend.." Charles called out as he met Erik and placed a warm hand on his elbow, Erik turning to look into his big beautiful eyes. "Erik.. You forgot your key." He gasped half out of breath already.

Erik smiled sideways at him taking the key from Charles that he was holding up for him.

"Thanks." He replied grimly and continued on his way placing it in his pants pocket.

Charles following next to him in silence, Erik had noticed he brought the book with him probably by accident in a rush to catch up with him before he had gotten too far.

"Good news, it looks like the weather should be clearing up, I know how eager you are to get back to work and to the others." Charles replied with a huge smile so very happy that perhaps he had good news for Erik, anything to brighten his suddenly dark mood, Charles knew this mood, the dark seething depressed mood Erik had become professional at hiding, but it was different somehow desperate.

"Charles…." Erik replied and hesitated, he wanted to tell him that's not what has been eating him lately but once again his attempts returned futile. "Good."

He chose to say instead bringing a hand up to rub his forehead between his index and thumb.

"Again, I'm sorry that we've been stranded here. I know how it must be bothering you." Charles apologized and dropped his gaze busying his hands by flipping through the pages of the book.

Erik couldn't help but sigh heavily he couldn't stand to lie to him for one more moment.

"Charles." Erik said shaking his head, Charles turned his gaze up expectantly.

"Yes, Erik?" Erik turned and looked down at his friend and oh so much more, and wished he could make this right, fix all the problems he had caused the past few days.

"Uh.. Chess? Would you like to play some Chess?" Erik stuttered and inwardly face-palmed.

"…..Chess sounds splendid." Charles replied and smiled, clapping Erik on the back.

xXx

Charles sitting up right on the floor across from Erik whom was laying on his front head propped up by the elbows, blankets and pillows stacked around them, the light turned off only light shown by the fire.

The scotch had been Charles' idea _'lets take advantage of this, and Drink!' _in his own words, Erik and Charles skipped the armchairs and went straight in front of the fireplace, halfway through the game and a bottle of scotch later Erik found himself wishing he could throw the damned Chess set into the fire, turn Charles over on his stomach and….

"Check mate." Charles declared a little too enthusiastically as he laughed heartily in triumph, Erik hadn't been paying much attention to the game anyways.

Erik growled frustrated and stared at the board game picking a piece and getting himself out of Check for the second time.

Charles pouted and rested his chin on his palm.

"I thought I had you that time." Charles complained, Erik laughed across the game at him.

"Apparently not, have you learned nothing, Charles? I can read you like an open book." Erik boasted a little loudly in his buzzed state. Yes buzzed, Erik didn't get smashed, he just wasn't that kind of guy.

Charles giggled at him and shook his head blushing a furious shade of red, Erik must have missed something, glancing about the room as if trying to find what it was Erik turned back to Charles bewildered.

"What's so funny?" Erik asked.

"If you could read me like an open book well….." Charles hesitated then picked up his half full glass of scotch before downing it.

"Well what?"

'_You'd know that I've been fantasizing about your...' _Charles kept that bit to himself.

"You would have beat me by now." Charles replied, Erik rolling his eyes.

"If I remember correctly, I beat you last time." He retorted playfully.

"Hmmm perhaps I let you win." Charles replied the game of chess momentarily forgotten.

"And why would you do that?" Erik replied twisting a game piece in his fingers one that had already been seized by his tiny wood army.

"Because you look sexy arrogant." Charles replied, Erik coughed in surprise Charles blushing again, perhaps so much scotch was not the best idea.

"_Sexy_ huh? And how did you _come_ to this conclusion?" Erik said playfully, his tone deep and teasing, Charles cleared his throat uncomfortably this had obviously gone too far.

"You have your tricks I have mine." Charles replied with a playful wink copying Erik's reply from earlier that day.

Erik felt his cheeks flush at the gesture, no wait no he didn't flush, Erik didn't blush, Erik was not a blusher. Erik doesn't fake a yawn and pretend he is exhausted either when situations got too uncomfortable, he simply was not that kind of fellow.

xXx

To Erik's dismay the discomfort of this situation didn't ease at all as Charles drunkenly crawled into bed next to him, too drunk to bother changing into his pajamas this time settling for stripping down into his boxer shorts and undershirt.

Charles' warm flesh burned against Erik's as he nuzzled into him dazed and not really aware of it. Once Erik was certain Charles had fallen asleep he pulled away frustrated and locked himself in the bathroom…

While wanking off Erik had the sudden desire to slap himself in the face, had he told Charles of his feelings perhaps he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Feeling satisfied Erik cleaned himself up and rejoined the limp body in the bed wrapping his arms around him to pull him back onto his chest, he thought he may as well put him back where he had gotten him.

xXx

_A/N: Oh dang I didn't end this chapter like that did I? yes I did because I'm a cold heartless tease yep, yep, Don't Judge me!_

_I hope you liked this chapter and it didn't seem too pointless, things are about to heat up! And I don't mean the damned heater getting fixed either! Lol_

_Please, please, review and thanks so, so much for the reviews prior! You guys are the best! And forgive me for the using the same word twice thing I seemed to have done just now in this note… _

_Please review!_

_With Love,_

_DeathTrapDaisy._


	5. Day Five

_**Warning:** explicit adult content in this chapter, don't want to ruin anything for anyone by telling but, just be looking out for it especially if that offends you, this is rated M after all?_

xXx

Day 5

Erik hadn't slept last night, not one wink. Going over in his head all night what he would do how he would tell Charles, or at least when he could jump his bones…

Charles inhaled slowly and shifted atop of Erik's chest a smile spread across his lips his eyes fluttered open, Erik half mindedly stroked through Charles' curls, Charles smiled growing wider at the contact.

"Good morning." Erik whispered sweetly brushing through his hair again.

Charles yawned and rubbed his eye with a palm.

"How long have you been awake?" Charles asked tiredly raising his head for a moment before he let it fall back on Erik's cotton covered chest.

_All night. _"Not long." He replied

"_Oh my head_, why did I get drunk again?" Charles replied with a groan rubbing his face with his hands, Erik chuckled, he did remember Charles had a few more glasses than he had.

"Well, if I remember correctly you thought we should _take advantage_." Erik replied playfully.

"Hmm.. not my best idea." Charles replied and turning his head to bury it deeper into Erik's chest.

"Not your worst." Erik joked, Charles giggled against him his eyes fluttering back closed.

"Hmm… I should probably get up." Charles said tiredly and reluctant to do anything of the sort.

"No, consider this a vacation you may as well sleep in while you can." Erik replied emphasizing his statement by pulling Charles tighter against him, Charles didn't complain.

"Valid point, my friend." Charles replied and soon drifted back to sleep, Erik smiled to himself and joined with him content with the moment, mission get-in-Charles'-pants strategizing could wait until later.

xXx

When Erik woke up Charles was already up sitting at the desk, it looked as if he were writing something, Erik stretched out his limbs with a yawn this seemed to get Charles' attention.

"Good morning, or should I say evening?" Charles said cheekily checking his watch, the sun was already about to set by the looks of the window, Erik groaned and rubbed his face in his hands.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Erik complained forcing himself to sit up.

"Its vacation, you should sleep in while you can." Charles replied and chuckled to himself, Erik rolling his eyes. "I ordered some dinner for us, it should be here soon." Charles added setting down his pin to swivel the office chair around and look at Erik.

"Good, I'm starving." Erik replied getting out of bed and ventured to the shower.

Charles shook his head amused then turned back to his work picking up the telephone it had been a while since he called Raven, he should probably check in on them.

Charles picked up the handset and dialed the number, waiting for a few moments as the phone rang.

Finally after a while it picked up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end sounded like Hank, maybe Alex.

"Hello, its Charles." He replied.

"Charles? Its so good to hear from you! Raven said you and Erik got stranded? Are you alright?" Charles finally deduced it was Hank he was now talking too.

"Yes, thank you, we're fine but I was calling to check on all of you."

"Oh well, we're alright I guess, we miss you." Hank replied Charles smiled but wished they missed Erik too.

"I miss you, all of you. I'm sorry Hank but is Raven around?" he asked tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Oh yes, she should b.." Hank was interrupted by a squeal on the other line.

"Is that Charles? Let me talk to him!" Charles knew immediately that Raven had discovered the call, Hank was then cut off by her taking the phone from him, Charles chuckled to himself.

"Charles? You don't call in 3 days! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That was very rude interrupting Hank like that." Charles replied and laughed.

"Charles, don't change the subject." Raven replied, her giddiness hidden behind anger for Charles not calling.

"I've been busy." He replied and shrugged.

"Busy? Busy doing what exactly?" she replied, there's not much someone could be busy with while being snowed in a Bed- N- Breakfast.

"Nothing important, look Raven I was just calling to check on you, how is everyone? Is Moira taking care of you?" Charles asked, Raven sighed heavily on the other end.

"Yes, she is, everything is fine really but Sean and Alex are becoming impossible to deal with." She replied exasperated.

"And Hank?" Charles replied cheekily.

"Shut up." She replied and Charles could nearly hear the blush on her face.

"Well as long as you are taken care off, the weather should be clearing up soon, Erik and I can make our way back soon."

"Good, how has it been being stranded for what 4 days? With Erik, that must be a blast." She replied sarcastically, Charles frowned inwardly, he rather liked being around Erik.

"5 and its not as bad as it sounds." He replied. Raven scoffed in reply. "Really, he's quite an interesting fellow when you get to know him." Charles continued.

"Well, I'm glad your having a honeymoon while I'm stuck here in lock down babysitting a bunch of teens that should know how to act by now." She replied, Charles blushed at the honeymoon jab, he thinks it was unintentional on Raven's part.

"Well, I assure you, I will take care of that problem when I get back, Lock down?" He replied.

"Moira said it was some kind of CIA procedure, You better." She said playfully.

"it would seem we're in the same boat then, well I should be going, do apologize to Hank for me, for not finishing our conversation." Charles replied.

"Okay I will, don't wait so long to call next time! Call me tomorrow." She replied, Charles laughed and nodded.

"Alright I will, talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow Charles, bye." She replied and hung up the phone as Charles said Good bye in return, Charles set the handset back down and turned to realize Erik was standing in the doorway of the bathroom dressed with a towel around his neck about to shave.

"Raven I'm guessing?" Erik asked hands in his pockets.

"Yes, she says they are doing well." He replied and smiled, Erik nodded.

"So, I'm an interesting fellow?" Erik didn't know if he should feel glad that Charles thought so, or if he should be mad that's all he thought, Charles bit his lip knowing what Erik was probably juggling in his head.

"Yes, I believe so." Charles replied and smiled, Erik nodded slowly turning back around to look at himself in the mirror and shave.

Charles crossed his legs in the chair and went back to whatever he was working on.

"Is that all I am to you Charles? An interesting fellow?" the question was almost too quiet for Charles to hear though it was still asked, Charles cleared his throat, he didn't really know what to say to that.

"Erik… you are many things." Charles replied and jotted something down in a notebook on the table, Erik chuckled to himself the sound echoing through the small bathroom, Charles smiled to himself imagining the smirk he was most likely wearing, satisfied with the reply Erik continued shaving in silence.

Not long later there was a knock on the door, Charles standing from the table to answer it, a young man with a dinner cart was standing in the hallway.

"Xavier? You ordered dinner?" he asked Charles nodded then pulled his wallet out to tip the boy generously.

"Thank you sir!" he said giddily pushing the cart inside the room and going to leave.

"And the wine?" Charles inquired the boy nodded.

"On the cart, sir." He replied and smiled.

"Thank you." He replied and smiled at the boy as he left.

Charles turning to the dinner cart and taking in the smell of dinner.

"Wine Charles? I thought you would've learned a lesson after last night." Erik teased from the other room before washing his face in the sink, Charles laughed at that.

"Just because I ordered wine doesn't mean I have to get drunk." Charles replied.

"You don't have to, but you will."

xXx

Erik was sitting at the desk Charles had been at prior to dinner eating Charles claimed the bed and set his plate on his lamp a glass of wine set on the nightstand next to him.

"You remembered." Erik declared into the silent dinner, Charles cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"Mock-Turtle soup, you remembered." Erik repeated taking another bite, Charles smiled.

"I know its what your mother used to make you." Charles replied somewhat casually, Erik's shoulders tensed he didn't like anyone to mention his mother even in a fond memory.

"Charles, are you in my head?" he gritted through his teeth turning to glare at him, Charles frowned and looked him square in the eye.

"No Erik, I told you I would never do that without your permission." Charles replied, Erik's shoulders eased down to a normal comfort level as his glare softened.

"Do you trust me Erik?" Charles asked, Erik could tell he had hurt his feelings with what he said, but he didn't want Charles to see what he's been seeing, then all of his preparations would've been for nothing.

"Yes." Erik replied an almost whisper.

"Then trust me to never violate your privacy." Charles replied and dropped his gaze back at his plate to more like play with his food than eat it.

"Charles, I'm sorry." Erik said after some time just staring at a discouraged Charles.

"Its alright." Charles replied and took a bite, judging by that he knew Charles really wasn't upset anymore.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly afterward Erik stood to put his plate on the cart and clean where he had been sitting, Charles smiled at him he realized Erik was only picking up his mess because Charles had done it the day before, after Erik had put his up he reached a hand out to Charles.

"Done?" he asked sweetly, Charles nodded at handed him his plate.

"Thank you." Charles replied as Erik turned at set it on the tray, Charles reaching over to empty his wine glass.

"Chess tonight, Charles? Or perhaps you would rather read? Whatever you would like to do." Erik replied somewhat self consciously he had actually just given up control of the situation allowing Charles to decide.

"Actually, while you were getting your beauty rest; you do like quite beautiful by the way. I found a hot tub downstairs, thought it might be nice." Charles replied his normal cheer returning to his voice and face, Erik smiled at the beauty rest comment, and managed to contain a girly giggle.

"Alright." He replied, Charles smiled broader as he got up from the bed.

"It closes at 9, we better head that way." He said digging in his suitcase to get his swim trunks, and nearly skip into the restroom to change.

Erik wondered when the restroom changing started? They hadn't been quite so shy about all of that before, he waved the thought and instead busied himself in changing into his own swim trunks.

Now ready for their excursion Erik and Charles headed out of the room.

"Oh wait." Charles said hurrying back inside to grab the bottle of wine and tuck it under his arm, Erik shook his head at him, at the same time the idea of downing a bottle of wine in a hot tub with Charles seemed a little too close to a strange dream come true.

xXx

Charles all but canon balled into the hot tub giddy with excitement dunking his head before emerging and brushing it back with his fingers, Erik still standing next to the tub a towel draped over his arm wet his lips at the sight before setting his things on a nearby lawn chair, the bottle of wine next to the hot tub.

"Charles, couldn't we get in trouble for this? it says no glass by the pool." Erik said gesturing to the bottle, Charles smiled up at him.

"I could always just." He said then motioned to his telepathy with his fingers, Erik chuckled and shook his head, Charles had never used his powers for something like that but Erik kind of liked the idea.

Erik shrugged then kicked off his shoes then lowered himself into the bubbling tub resting his arms around the rim against his back.

Charles sighed in contentment reaching over to the wine bottle taking a big drink directly from it, Erik gripped it by the neck and pulled it from him to chug a good amount.

Charles laughed at that, Erik swallowed then sighed in contentment from the taste.

"Erik, don't drink it all!" Charles complained, Erik chuckled as Charles reached for it Erik jerking it away out of reach, Charles laughed as he pushed closer to take it Erik laughing back at him at his futile attempts a bonus of being so tall.

Erik pushed him away by the chest and downed another good lot while Charles laughed silly trying to take it from him, Erik swallowed it and laughed heartily.

"Erik.. give it!" he exclaimed awkwardly climbing on top of him, Erik too distracted by his lap being filled by Charles lost the battle as Charles nabbed the bottle from him and drinking it, nipples eye level with Erik as he did, Erik flushed and felt like an awkward 13 year old.

The duo was interrupted by a whistle that echoed in the tile room, they both turned to the woman, Charles blushed mortified looking down to see what this situation must look like to someone just walking it, the woman grinned and continued cleaning the glass while Charles awkwardly climbed off Erik's lap, Erik felt like he might die of embarrassment.

Once the fog in Erik's head cleared he turned back to the girl that had interrupted them and recognized her, it seemed she must've recognized him too,

"You." She stated and smiled, he remembered her from the front desk, the one that he asked about the heater.

"You." He echoed back, Charles looked between the 2 thoroughly confused.

"Hmm, so business trip huh?" she replied to the 'You' and crossed her arms over her chest, one lacking in Erik's opinion.

"Right, well, this is Charles. My business partner." Erik stuttered and gestured to him.

"Hello." Charles greeted awkwardly, business partner would be a tough lie to believe after that display she had just walked in on.

"Hi." She greeted swiftly then her attention was back on Erik.

"Well, if you get restless, come find me, I've got wine and chocolates to spare." She threw at Erik and winked, Erik recoiled inwardly at the gesture, she nodded at Charles and left the room with a generous sway of her hips, one more flirtatious look back at Erik before exiting completely, Erik followed her with his eyes.

"Well, that was rather comfy." Charles pointed out and crossed his arms over his chest, Erik furrowed his brows, turning his attention back to Charles.

"I only talked to her once." Erik replied wishing they could go back in time to the moment Charles was sitting on his lap, Charles nodded and stayed where he was on his side of the hot tub, the wine bottle was now empty, sadly the atmosphere was completely shattered.

xXx

Erik and Charles had only stayed for a little while after that before heading back to the room, towels draped over their shoulders and wet from head to toe.

Charles yawned and stretched as they entered the room and parted ways, Erik turned to the fireplace lighting a fire quickly, fighting a shiver as the cold threatened to freeze the water droplets on his legs immediately.

Charles retreated to the bathroom to put on some dry cloths not sparing Erik a glance.

Erik sighed heavily, he had to tell him and soon, things couldn't keep going like they were, he only had 2 days to suck it up and say what he was feeling, if things were difficult enough now they would be 10 times worse once they were back at the mansion.

Erik sighed again warming his hands by the fire waiting for his turn to change and get dried off.

He glanced at Charles' bed where his laundry was still stacked from the day before, a pair of red silk boxers laying on the top, why hadn't Erik seen these before? Erik couldn't believe the thought that just raced through his head, even more so couldn't believe he had just stolen that same pair of silk boxers and stuffed them in his pants pocket.

Erik jumped slightly when the bathroom door opened and Charles emerged.

"Your turn." Charles informed somewhat sour, Erik didn't really understand why?

"Thanks." Erik replied and walked passed him to change.

Charles sighed heavily, why was it bothering him so much that girl had hit on Erik? His Erik, perhaps because he knew Erik was a virgin and that she well was not, in more ways than one.

Erik deserved more than a drunken one-night stand and where are my underpants? Charles rose a brow to them missing.

xXx

When Erik emerged from the bathroom Charles was sitting on the bed arms crossed over his chest the TV on a black and white movie however Charles didn't seem to be paying much attention to it since the volume was muted.

Erik made his way across the room to stand in front of the fireplace to warm his hands again, Charles sighed heavily behind him.

"So I assume you'll be going to find that young lady?" Charles ventured in a fake tone of amusement, Erik shook his head before now he might have, just to have a chance at being with someone, have sex for the first time, explore that side of himself finally, but it wasn't interesting to him at all, he only had eyes for Charles, no one else.

"Of course not." Erik replied.

"Why not? It would be an experience, she was pretty enough." Charles replied, Erik didn't really understand what he was getting at here, maybe Charles wanted him too, for whatever reason that may be.

Erik turned somewhat to look at him with curiosity all over his face.

"What are you getting at Charles?" Charles looked up at him and shrugged standing to approach and stand next to him by the fireplace.

"I just think it's the perfect opportunity for you, to well." Charles stopped there and that was probably for the best.

"Charles. Listen to me very carefully, if I'm to have sex with someone, its not going to be a one night stand and its sure as hell not going to be with someone I don't trust." Erik replied firmly, Charles nodded.

"I understand." Charles replied and sighed with relief inwardly, eyes closing in contentment.

Erik moved to cup Charles cheek in his palm glad that Charles hadn't flinched away, and took in the sight of magnificent beauty in front of him, long lashes fluttered closed to cover pink cheeks, pale skin glowing in the orange flames of the fireplace red lips parted slightly brows slowly drawing together, Charles' head dropped somewhat brown curls falling forward over his forehead.

Erik moved his hand to tilt his head up by the chin, Charles eyes hesitantly opened to peer into Erik's soul.

"Charles…" Erik whispered in a low adoring tone, Charles smiled softly up at him.

"Can I ask you to do something?" Erik asked and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Anything." Charles replied quickly without a second thought. Erik gulped and stared into those deep blue eyes for confidence before he said it.

"Look into my mind, find my place of rage and serenity, I want you too." Erik pleaded and scowled inwardly at how desperate his voice sounded just now.

Charles didn't waste anytime putting his fingers to his right temple with his free hand and delving into the deep ocean that was Erik's mind, he found that place he had before, he would do anything for Erik, anything he asked he was only glad he had asked him something that would help him rather than hurt him.

Charles braced himself for a memory of Erik's mother, knowing how it effected him and hoped Erik was ready for that, but when he was met with a flush of cold salt water and a nighttime sky this memory seemed strangely familiar as if it was a shared moment, when he saw the submarine, Erik in tow, his stomach immediately started turning in circles he thought he had prepared himself but nothing could have prepared him for what he was seeing.

His heart swelled at the sight of himself diving in to save the life of a man he doesn't know, the warmth of the memory was enough to make him forget anything else.

'Your not alone. Erik, you are not alone.' Like every other time Charles ventured to this part of Erik's mind he ventured back with tears in his eyes.

Charles pulled out to see the look of smug contentment on Erik's face, Charles let out a puff of breath at the sight and wiped the small tear from his cheek that had fallen.

It was as if Erik knew what Charles would see because he wasn't crying, he knew that at some point Charles had taken all that was important and placed himself there instead.

"Charles I cant even begin to tell you, I-I don't know how to say this, I- these feelings I've been feeling lately, Charles-." Charles cut him off by two fingers on his lips.

"I think I know what your trying to say." Charles interrupted.

"You do?" Erik asked, Charles smiled sweetly at him, lowering his hand to place it comfortingly in Erik's shoulder.

"You don't know what your feeling, its new for you, and you've been debating telling me about it." Charles explained.

"Yes." Erik confirmed glad that Charles was making this much easier on him than he expected.

"Its normal, finding out there's people out there like you can be difficult to take, and having friends when you didn't before, perhaps your feelings towards humans have changed as well." Charles explained about to continue on his thesis Erik looked at him in bewilderment, he really thought Charles had at least gotten the gist of his sentence.

"No Charles, feelings for you." He somewhat interrupted him between breaths,

"Oh.." Charles all but gasped and blushed a furious shade of red, he hadn't thought Erik spent much time thinking of him at all.

"Charles, what I'm trying to say is.. _fuck_, if I'm going to have sex with anyone, its going to be you." Charles' eyes went wide and so did his smile, Erik's stomach was in his throat and his heart was doing summer salts.

"Erik, I didn't realize.." Charles whispered biting his bottom lip, Erik nearing close enough to bump their foreheads together his free hand moving to place on the small of Charles back to pull him closer and Charles let him.

Charles put his hands to Erik's chest to feel his heart thudding against his rib cage.

Erik neared closer his breath brushing against Charles soft skin and full lips, Erik gripped his shirt collar in his fingers tugging him closer possessively.

"Okay?" Erik asked his breathing deepening somewhat, Charles gulped.

"Oka-" Erik's lips cutting him off, pulling Charles closer by the waist and placing his hand in his hair behind the telepaths ear, Charles reciprocated the kiss immediately one hand moving to the neck of Erik's turtleneck to pull him closer. Wrapping the other arm around his waist to tug him closer, the kiss was everything Erik ever hoped for, soft, warm, elating and unbearably irresistible.

Finally pulling back to breath Erik nudged his nose into the telepaths soft cheek, Charles hesitated a moment before dropping his head to land on Erik's shoulder, Erik rubbing circles on the nape of his neck and fingers digging into the fabric that covered the small of his back.

So possessive, so desperate, one kiss and Charles was branded by Erik forever.

"Charles, Charles." Erik whispered against him as a tear fell from his eye, it wasn't the memory this time but the moment that made Erik like this.

Charles knotted the fabric of his turtleneck in his hands.

"How long?" Charles asked nudging his face closer into the taller mans shoulder trying to get close and never let him get away.

"I'm not really sure." Erik replied, but held on tighter, Charles let out a breathy laugh

"I had always hoped." Charles replied, hope was a way of life for him and it had finally paid off.

Erik pulled him into a full hug now so tight breathing was difficult but Charles didn't mind, he could breath later.

"Erik?" Charles question, Erik hummed a reply.

"Kiss me again." Charles begged his request swiftly answered by Erik tugging his head up by the hair tilting his chin up to kiss him again, Charles moaned into the kiss Erik maneuvering closer to deepen it, though inexperienced the kiss was too desperate and passionate to be a bad one.

Erik moved his hands down Charles' back to pull his shirt up and rub his hands up his skin, soft and smooth against calloused fingers, Charles arched against the pressure pulling back to look up at Erik, tugging Erik towards the bed by the shirt.

Erik followed without question as Charles bit his lip again in anticipation.

"Erik, be honest, are you ready for this? if not I can wait." Charles asked sweetly when his heels bumped against the bed, Erik wanted to laugh.

"Charles, I'm a 28 year old virgin, what do you think?" he replied amused, Charles smiled wide glad for the humor to make this less awkward.

"Yes then?" Charles replied playfully then grunted as Erik closed the distance between them somewhat roughly pushing Charles shirt up to feel his stomach and chest.

Erik bent down to claim his throat with his mouth.

Erik was no pro at this and it was obvious even if Charles had the decency not to point it out, Erik leaving messy saliva trails down Charles throat and collarbone.

Charles fell back on the bed with a graceless thud, Erik following after him.

"Cloths, take them off." Charles begged in a gasp, Erik quickly complied leaning up enough to tug his shirt off over his head throwing it to land unceremonious on a nearby lamp plunging the room into a tented darkness, Charles leant up and covered a nipple with his mouth, Erik groaned loudly obviously his body overly sensitive to the sensation, it had never felt something like this.

Charles then reached down to pull his own shirt off moving back just enough to do so, over his head ignoring the buttons for times sake.

Erik ducked down to return the favor, Charles shivered to his hungry mouth messily all over him, in a hurry though obviously shaken by nerves, Erik was pouring nervous anxiety over Charles in waves, Charles pulled back breathlessly overwhelmed by it, and brushed a hand through Erik's hair.

"Erik, calm your mind." Charles whispered sweetly kissing him on the forehead when Erik turned up to look at him. "Calm down, your doing perfectly." Charles complemented and Erik smiled leaning down to kiss him, Charles taking the opportunity to reach between them and unbuckle Erik's pants, Erik groaned when Charles palmed at his erection through his, silk boxers? Charles never thought him the type.

Charles brushed the thought off as he tugged the metal benders pants off Erik leaning back then standing at the foot of the bed tearing Charles' pants off a little harsher than he might have planned if he were thinking more clearly, Charles' milky white flesh hit Erik's eyes like a brick wall too beautiful to take in so quickly.

There were so many things Erik wanted to do with him not enough time to do it.

Charles blushed at Erik's eyes traveling his body.

"I know, its not much but its what I have." Charles stammered, Erik frowned.

"Perfection." Charles beamed up at him and his bewildered look, Erik climbed aboard as Charles drug himself up the bed his brunette head landing on the pillows, Erik leaning down to leave red bite marks across Charles' collarbone, Charles turning over to land on top and straddle Erik's waist, Charles rut down on him, Erik gasped as his head fell back exposing his throat to Charles' tongue.

"I didn't get the heater fixed." Erik confessed, Charles chuckled into him, Erik had to clear his conscience before he would feel right about this.

"I got the heater broken ahead of time." Erik laughed heartily at this, Charles had a plan all along, Charles leaning down to kiss him.

"I stole your underwear." Erik replied, Charles giving him an amused look, why was he talking about this now? Of all times, however Charles accepted the conversation, Erik grabbing Charles' wrist to lead his hand to the boxers he was wearing, Charles realized they were his, the ones that had gone missing, Charles blushed hard and his cock throbbed at the revelation, Erik was wearing his boxers, Charles leant down to kiss him.

"I always left the bathroom door open for you during baths." Kiss

"I almost peaked on you during a bath." Kiss

"I bite my lip on purpose." Kiss.

"I rolled my words on purpose." Kiss

"I licked my lips for show." Kiss

"I molested you in your sleep." There was no kiss.

"What?" Charles replied shocked and pulled back some, Erik smiled wide and before laughing heartily, flipping Charles over on his back

"I'm joking." and attacking his Adams apple with his lips, Charles let out a gasped moan, hands raking through Erik's hair hungrily.

Charles grunted under his weight but was glad for it being his anchor to keep him from flying into the sky due to the cloud he was on right now.

Pushing an arm between their body's to paw at Erik's erection through his boxers.

Erik moaned obscenely to the touch Charles rather liked that sound, Erik did not as a rush of embarrassment washed over Charles' psyche, Charles leant up to kiss his chin.

"Erik." Charles half gasped.

"Yes Charles?" he asked another moan leaving his lips as Charles gripped him tighter.

"You do know what your getting yourself into?"

"Somewhat?" Erik grunted leaning down to bite Charles earlobe, Charles winced at first but was soon soothed by a hot wet tongue.

"Erik, please let me..." He said breathlessly brushing his hands through Erik's hair, Erik leant back and looked down at him.

"Let me show you." Charles begged, Erik hesitated a moment before nodding his approval.

Charles swallowed hard before raising his fingers to his temple to show Erik what it was Erik was asking for, make sure Erik understood what exactly homosexual love making consisted of.

Erik took in the images somehow the sexual information had been transformed into a more scientific perspective, one of the many gifts of one Charles Xavier, once Charles retreated Erik stared down at him.

"Is this really what you want? This will be your first tim-" before Charles could finish his statement Erik's hot mouth was covering his in a desperate kiss.

Charles moaned into him Erik's tongue messily pushed into Charles' mouth hungry and desperate, Charles groaned into him his back arching his member becoming stiffer by the moment as was Erik's so he could tell against his inner thigh as his legs separate to accommodate Erik's body.

Erik's hips grinding Charles' thigh at an awkward angle grunting into his mouth, any friction was good enough for Erik at the state he was in, Erik's hands moved to the telepaths hips to squeeze mercilessly no doubt bruises in the shape of fingers would feaster in the morning.

Erik's tongue plunging deep, Charles gagged somewhat putting a hand to Erik's chin pushing him back with some effort to breath.

"God Erik, your going too fast slow down." Charles begged gasping for air, Erik growled and leant down to plunder the telepaths red mouth once again, Charles was beginning to feel dizzy due to lack of oxygen and the fact that Erik didn't seem to need breath, as if Charles was his air he needed to breath, Charles gagged against him again and squirmed beneath his suffocating weight.

Finally being pushed back by Charles' soft palms against his chest where his heart was pounding beneath, Erik pulled back a fraction.

"I want you so badly." Erik nearly begged, Erik couldn't believe the things that were coming out of his mouth, he had never felt so out of control.

"Erik, you can have me, but you need to slow down in order for that to happen." Charles grunted, Erik slowed down to a smooth rhythm and consciously took soothing breaths.

Charles brushing his fingers through his hair comfortingly as Erik calmed his nerves.

"Erik, I want you, but not like this not hurried just _be_ with me." Charles asked sweetly setting a gentle kiss on Erik's forehead, Erik shuttered to the tender affection resting his cheek on Charles chest for a few moments as his heart slowed down to an almost normal rate.

"There…" Charles cooed rubbing gentle circles on the bare flesh between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry…" Erik muttered against him.

"Shhh…. We hadn't even gotten out of our boxers yet." Charles replied amusement lacing his soft tone, Erik chuckled against him.

"I just, I want you, I want you so desperately." Erik replied gaining enough control of himself to lean up and look into his eyes.

"And you shall have me." Charles replied placing feather light kisses on Erik's face. "Slowly." Charles added and gave a crooked smile, Erik smiled back.

"Let me remedy this problem." Erik replied hooking his thumbs under Charles' boxers to pull them down, Charles smiled but flushed all the same as he lay naked in front of his lover, best friend only moments ago, Erik in turn pulled down his own boxers Charles didn't mean to gape at him but the size of the mans package shouldn't have been hidden on a virgin for so damn long, Erik flushed red as Charles unabashedly stared at him, Erik then laid on top of Charles in order to block his vision, kissing his throat and collar bone, Charles tilting his head back with a breathy moan.

Erik took the opportunity to run his hands along the smooth flesh of Charles' body, Charles wondered if Erik really was a virgin the way he seemed to know exactly what he wanted, Erik traveled down his pale flesh a little softer than he had been and laid gentle kisses along it, Charles shivered as his hot tongue dipped inside his naval, Charles moaned obscenely and decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Erik, come here." Charles gasped, Erik crawled up his body leaving kisses along the way, Charles tugged him closer by the hair until Erik's erection landed along side his own, Charles wrapping them both in his hand.

Erik moaned to the touch and stopped himself from jerking forward.

Charles leaned up and kiss his chin moving his hand up and down in a smooth rhythm, it wasn't long until both men began to reach their climax breathing quickened and skin slick with sweat and pre come.

Erik had never experienced anything like it, he wished he could've been with Charles completely, become one with him but knew he most likely couldn't last that long, not at the point he had gotten to already.

Erik came first, his entire anatomy shuttered into his orgasm, it was expected sense it was his first time, Charles was impressed though with his stamina, unusually long for a virgin.

Erik plundering the mouth of one genetics professor in a silent thanks for helping him come, Charles continued on his own for a few minutes longer, Erik urging him closer with kisses to his mouth, wet dirty, obscene kisses.

Charles came into his hand with a drawn moan back arching Erik swallowed all of his noise but was pleasantly invaded by the telepaths orgasm, Charles had never been with another mutant but he took full advantage of this opportunity to let go, direct all his telepathy at his partner so he didn't have to contain it, Erik moaned into him at the sensation almost like he had the pleasure of coming twice.

After riding on the feeling for a few moments Erik moved back to kiss his cheeks and chin softly, Charles laughed breathlessly against him, raising his tired arms to embrace the man on top of him.

Erik in turn pulled him into a tight hug, Charles face to his chest, while he caught his breath, they so perfectly fit together, Charles wrapped his legs and curled his toes around Erik though both scolding hot on the embrace almost suffocated by it.

Erik wordlessly rolled off of him to lay behind him an arm still draped over Charles' stomach.

This time when they curled together in the bed to go to sleep, the room smelled of sex and the aura hummed with a glow neither man quite understood.

Erik trapped Charles in his arms from behind kissing him on the back of the neck.

"Mine." He whispered against his sweat soaked curls.

Charles blushed but grinned giddily.

"Yes…completely."

Suddenly the heater didn't seem to matter anymore.

xXx

_Tada! Chapter 5, sorta lemon? I figured a more realistic first time for Erik would be best for this story don't worry though, Erik will be a total boss next time, because we all know Erik doesn't play around and doesn't need any kind of lessons.. especially when it comes to pleasing Charles._

_See much hotter than the heater getting fixed no?_

_Reviews?_

_With love,_

_DeathTrapDaisy._


	6. Day Six

_**Warning:** immediate adult content of the sexual nature; again don't get too excited. Actually what the Hell do whatever you want just make sure your door is locked…_

xXx

Day 6.

When Erik awoke Charles was still fast asleep in front of him, Erik groggily squeezed the hand in his that he hadn't realized he was holding until now, Charles squirmed against him half asleep half awake, Erik was startled somewhat at the way his cock had landed between Charles cheeks sometime in the night.

Charles groaned squirming into him a little closer, Erik inhaled sharply at the sensation of his shaft sticking between Charles' naked cheeks.

Charles groaned again shifting before his eyes fluttered opened he silently registered their current predicament.

Charles blinked a few times before clearing his throat.

"Erik…" Charles said quietly then licked his lips, Erik hesitated a moment trying to remain as still as possible.

"Charles.." he replied his voice husky from sleep and _other things_.

"Perhaps you should… to put this politely … move back?" Charles blushed and cleared his throat again, when Erik didn't move Charles sighed quietly remaining statue still.

"And if I don't _want_ to?" Erik asked groaning when Charles unintentionally shifted against him, regrettably growing hard in the process, Charles must have noticed the way his cheeks turned redder.

Erik shifted forward tilting Charles chin up towards him to kiss him, Charles wanted to brandish him for not doing as he was told but somehow couldn't find it in his heart.

Charles shifted back against him shamelessly irritating the current problem.

Erik pulled back from the smothering kiss to rub circles in Charles' cheek with a thumb, Charles blushed sheepishly.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." Charles admitted covering his mouth with a hand, Erik chuckled behind him.

"Let me smell." Erik teased Charles shook his head.

"Your abominable." Charles replied, Erik pulled his hand from his lips to intertwine his fingers with Charles' teasingly sniffing his mouth.

"Smells fine to me." Erik replied playfully, Charles huffed annoyed.

"That's disgusting." Charles replied with a blush.

"No. smells like you, that's a good smell." Erik replied, Charles nudged him with an elbow but still rather enthralled with the statement.

"Well, I'm glad to know I smell like rotten food and saliva." Charles replied with a fake irritation, Erik laughed into him.

"No, like red wine." Erik cooed his hand traveling down to Charles' lower stomach, Charles' breath hitched when Erik's hand stopped right above the curly hair there.

"Erik… you…sweet talker." Charles gasped at Erik's teasing touch.

"Only to get what I want." Erik replied playfully pushing against him.

"Have you forgotten what we did only 8 hours ago?" Charles replied.

"No." he replied nipping at his earlobe. "Come on Charles, just a quick tumble before breakfast? another before lunch." He pleaded in a husk into Charles' ear, Charles bit his lip in anticipation. "Then before dinner, after." He continued kissing and nipping behind his ear.

"Got our entire day planned out have you?" Charles replied and gasped when Erik reached and laced his fingers around him and stroked once teasingly.

"Do you have any objections?" Erik added, Charles groaned into his touch and nodded.

"One." Charles breathily pointed out.

"And that is?" he asked grinning as Charles hardened under his hands.

"Tea, break for afternoon tea." Charles gasped out, Erik smiled wide showing all his teeth.

"That can be arranged." Erik replied Charles groaned, head falling back against the pillow, Erik taking the opportunity to suck on his neck until a visible red mark appeared against his pale flesh.

"Erik, they'll see that." Charles gasped, Erik chuckled against him.

"Let them." He husked into his ear, jerking at Charles little harder than he meant too.

Charles yelped in surprise then blushed embarrassed, Erik paused on him.

"Sorry.." he whispered in his ear, Charles smiled cheekily and shook his head

"Just surprised me is all." Charles replied Erik began stroking him again, his other arm digging underneath Charles to pull him into a behind hug rutting against his bum, from here they carried on in silence, well as far as speaking goes.

Charles moaning as Erik's chest rubbed against his back hotly, smoothly, sticky, Charles had just realized they never bathed the night before, they must smell awful at this point, Charles laughed in the back of his throat, Erik growled against him.

"Charles." Erik groaned behind him hips grinding forward.

"Erik."

"Charles, let me… can I? is it okay if.." Erik stuttered desperately behind him shaking his head at his failing mouth.

"Do it, Erik." Charles replied pushing his bum back against him, Erik groaned.

"Are you sure?" Erik whispered in his ear, Charles nodded enthusiastically.

"God I've never been more sure about anything." Charles replied squeezing his eyes shut as he projected thoughts at Erik, thoughts so dirty Erik thought they may have been his.

Erik's thigh pushed between his legs, his cock embedded in his tight ass to the hilt, Erik stroking him dizzy with passion from behind, Erik thrusting to his hearts content whispering dirty obscenities in his ear.

"God, Charles, stop it, or I'll come right here." Erik growled in his ear, the projections stopped immediately.

"Do it Erik, I want you to, I want you to, so badly." Charles moaned and pushed back against him.

"Have you done _that_ before?" Erik asked, Charles shook his head animatedly.

"No, never wanted to either, not until…" Charles stopped himself for a moment before continuing. "Not until I fell for you, love." He added a little self-consciously, they hadn't exactly used terms of endearment thus far in their relationship.

"Charles, you _adorable_ little fuck." Erik laughed, Charles blushed and covered his face in the pillow, Erik abandoning his strokes to grip Charles by the chin and turn his attention up, Charles smiled embarrassed up at him, Erik's laughing ceased but his smile stayed before he leaned over into him to kiss him good and proper. Charles moaned into the kiss, Erik's tongue pushed against his lips and teeth, Charles hesitantly opened his jaw for Erik to plunge into his mouth.

Erik's secondary mutation must be an abnormally long tongue, Charles thought as his mouth and throat were plundered thoroughly, he moaned into him Erik finally pulled back leaving Charles gasping for air when he did.

"Sorry, too fast again?" Erik whispered breathlessly, Charles shook his head.

"No, do it again." Charles begged his request, mouth immediately covered with Erik's, Erik returned to stroking him again, slowly thoroughly his long fingers lacing around him, thumb rubbing circles against the sensitive tip, Charles moaned louder into his mouth with each stroke, Erik timing the thrusts of his tongue with his strokes, Charles jerked forward in his hand Erik's tongue plunging deeper in return, Erik groaned pushing his pelvis forward against his bum, Charles moaned louder pushing back against him.

_I want you _Charles begged telepathically the request laced with so much desperation Erik grunted into the kiss, hips jerking forward, pulling back from the kiss to reply.

"Okay." Erik replied, Charles gasped for air before pulling Erik's hand from his cock by the wrist to place it behind him on his butt, hesitating a moment then rolled over onto his stomach, Erik licked his lips nervously his hand moving over the smooth flesh of Charles' bum then squeezed, Charles gasped and gripped the sheets in his hands.

"Erik, you have to…" Charles whispered before burying his face in the pillows embarrassed.

"What?" Erik asked, Charles however couldn't form the words in his mouth instead settled for showing Erik what he needed, Erik nodded his understanding before sliding down the bed to straddle Charles' thighs, Erik hesitated nervously before separating the telepaths round cheeks seeking out his entrance.

Charles' skin flushed red in embarrassment, Erik found that rather endearing, Erik swallowed around the lump in his throat before sticking his index finger and middle finger in his mouth to soak them in saliva, like Charles had instructed him previously.

Charles held his breath in anticipation as Erik pushed a finger in gently, goose bumps grew on his flesh at the odd sensation.

"Alright?" Erik asked his voice frighteningly gravelly, Charles nodded and moaned as the finger slid in further, Erik pulling back out and pushing back in slowly, Charles gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white with a moan one of pleasure and pain by the tone of it.

"Okay?" Erik asked after a few minutes, Charles nodded bottom lip clenched in his teeth.

_One more...please._ Charles begged, Erik nodded and pulled his finger out enough to add his middle finger with it, Charles groaned from deep within himself at that but didn't seem to be in too much pain.

"Does it hurt?" Erik asked not pausing for a moment in his ministrations.

"Umm..its..." He gasped as Erik pushed in further than he had been Charles finding it a little more difficult to speak than normal. "Not as bad as expected." He finally finished after some difficulty.

Charles spread his knees further apart and slowly rose up from the bed on them resting on his forearms, Erik wisely kept his fingers where they were until he was done moving, Erik swallowed hard as Charles' bum rose up to rest waist level with him, his fingers still imbedded inside, the sight was almost too much to take.

"Can I just, let me…" Charles trailed off as he pushed backwards impaling himself on Erik's fingers, moaning loudly then swiveled his hips around getting used to the feeling, Erik's free hand moved up to land on his hip.

"Okay?" Erik asked feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the moment, he halfway wished he could turn back but at this point there was no going back, only moving forward.

"Good, better." Charles replied pushing back again. "Its, its said that a man…" he hesitated to moan and catch his breath. "A man can be sexually stimulated by pressure to ones prostate." Charles added pushing back again as if trying to find that stimulation.

"Let me try." Erik growled his arousal almost too much to take at the image of Charles in front of him bucking back to impale himself on Erik's fingers, Charles silently nodded his approval.

Erik pushed forward slowly keeping his fingers straight hand gripping even tighter around Charles' hip, Charles gasped the same time Erik felt something spongy on his finger tips.

"There?" Erik asked pressing further forward, Charles yelped in surprise and would have covered his mouth with a hand had the position allowed it.

"Yes, I do believe that was it." Charles gasped embarrassment lacing his tone, Erik thrust his fingers there again, Charles groaned and pushed back into him, his cock twitched to the pressure deep in his ass.

"Erik, I want you, I want you now." He breathed catching his breath, Erik's heart leapt in excitement, he wanted it too, Erik pulled his fingers out gently as Charles' muscles relaxed, before lining himself up with Charles' entrance, Charles bit his lip in preparation Erik fumbled with himself as he fondled Charles' entrance with the tip of his cock, before pushing forward, Charles moaned loudly but not in a bad way as far as Erik could tell.

Erik paused halfway in and took in a few calming breaths, he didn't want to waist all that time getting Charles ready just to come the first few thrusts.

"Sorry, just need a minute." Erik gasped his lids heavy and eyes darkened with desire.

"Okay." Charles seemed to understand completely without having to ask, the duo paused in their place awkwardly for a moment, Erik soothing himself with deep steady breaths, Charles let out a breathy laugh.

"What?" Erik asked gruffly one hand moving to brush down Charles arched spine comfortingly, Charles giggled slightly before continuing.

"Imagine if someone were to walk in just now." He gasped and let out a laugh as well as he could manage from where he was, Erik grinned at the thought and laughed with him.

"Quite a surprise." Erik replied and managed to lock the door with a twist of the wrist also dismantling the lock so even someone with a key couldn't open it, then groaned when Charles pushed back against him. "Charles.." he moaned grasping his hips firmly and leaned onto him a little further trying to remind him he needed a minute.

"Its _been _a minute." Charles replied and bucked back again, Erik wanted to laugh at his impatience but it was impossible when he almost growled, Erik got the clue and began thrusting into him, the heat and tightness too overwhelming to take.

Charles squeezed his eyes shut focusing solely on the feeling of Erik in him, long and big, he felt like there was no end or beginning of Erik.

Charles moaned and pushed back again as they finally settled on a smooth rhythm, once Erik got more comfortable with what they were doing reached around to stroke Charles in his hand, Charles moaned loudly hips bucking forward interrupting their motions for a second, Erik leaning forward to kiss Charles on the back of the neck.

Charles groaned dropping his head to the pillows, Erik wrapping his arms around him to pull him tight against him, Erik pushing further forward than he had been, Charles squeaked beneath him pushing back.

_Deeper, please, deeper _Charles begged his bottom lip clenched between his teeth, Erik groaned and pushed harder, Charles whimpered into him bending at the small of his back to point his bum at a higher angle, it seemed to help when the tip of Erik's cock plunged deep into that spongy spot inside Charles, Charles squealed this time, laying flat on the bed knees bent against his stomach, Erik falling forward on top of him using his body weight to impale him deeper, Charles shamelessly moaned his name and pushed back against him, Charles took back his earlier thought; Erik's secondary mutation wasn't a long tongue, it was the fact that he could Fuck like a God.

"D-did I get it?" Erik asked eager to know if he was doing it right.

"God. Y-yes." Charles replied pushing back against him again, Erik's heart was thudding in his chest and his cock was throbbing with each beat.

"I'm close." Erik whispered against his neck about to pull out, Charles grabbed behind at him with an unsteady hand not landing on anything then settled on squeezing Erik's hand that lay on his stomach in his.

"Stay, don't…." Charles begged quietly squeezing Erik's hand tighter, Erik spread his fingers so Charles' could twist his together between them.

"Okay." He replied and kissed the back of his neck, Erik proceeded to thrust away his heart beating in his ears until he finally shuttered into his orgasm, Charles groaned under him as his insides were soaked with his sticky hot liquid, somehow soothing the burn that had started in there.

Erik's breathing deepened into a calmer state, Charles shuttered under him in the revelation of what had just happened, Erik pulled back slowly careful not to irritate Charles more than he had too, Charles whimpered under him, Erik's hand never left Charles' as he rolled off to lay beside him, Charles remained where he was bum in air and his face on the pillows, Charles slowly and stiffly straightened one knee then the other to lay flat on his stomach, heaving a breath before rolling onto his back, Charles turned his attention to Erik whom was smirking smugly at him, Charles blushed embarrassed and bit his bottom lip throwing an arm over his eyes in hiding, the other shakily moving down to stroke himself.

Erik stopped his hand when he reached, Charles pouted but smiled when Erik replaced his hand with his own.

"Let me." Erik murmured the same time he began stroking, Charles gasped and let his head fall back, Erik stroking him slowly and hotly, Charles groaned and reached down to grip Erik by the wrist and make him move faster.

Charles moaned biting his lip as he came closer and closer, Charles knees bent and unbent unintentionally, toes curling the closer he got, Charles squirmed once more before coming long and hard into Erik's palm, moaning loudly then catching his breath.

Erik rolled to kiss him on the stomach and chest, though covered with droplets of come, Charles reached desperately and tangled his fingers in Erik's hair.

"Beautiful." Erik groaned and kissed a trail to Charles' chest then neck, Charles silently allowed him to kiss trails over him stopping on his collarbone, Erik pulled back.

"Would you consider me a virgin now?" Erik asked as he pulled Charles against him in a hug rolling to his side bringing Charles along with him, Charles dropped his head on his chest exhausted.

"Technically, sense you have only participated in anal sex you would be considered—"

"Shut up, Charles." Erik interrupted playfully, Charles giggled against him. "There's no one else I would rather lose it to than you." Erik added quietly so quiet Charles pondered if he was meant to hear it.

"Erik, I – there's no place I'd rather be." Charles replied, Erik leaning down to kiss his head.

"I kind of hoped you would say that."

xXx

Erik untangled himself from Charles whom had fallen fast asleep against him to stand and stretch tiredly, he was no longer a virgin that had been established but what seemed to bother him is what Charles was to him now, he hoped things wouldn't slide backwards to where they were before this trip, soon they would be back at the CIA base with the others, fighting to stop _kill _Shaw and he was just the weapon to do it.

Up until the last few days Erik would often call himself that, a weapon, but lately something had changed, it was as if a cable that had held back had snapped and he was suddenly free, free to live, free to laugh and free to love…. _Love? _Did he _love_ Charles? He had certainly never felt this way about anyone before, the only love he ever knew was for his mother and that was a different kind of love in so many ways and that had been so very long ago.

Erik sighed and rubbed his face in his hands then leaning down to pull on the pair of boxers he had discarded last night, he had thought once he had gotten Charles in his bed all of the confusion would be over, he straightened up and made his way over to the large window pulling the curtains open with both hands, light plunged into the dark room and the son glowed brightly in the sky, Erik's eyes traveled the ground and sky and something caught in his chest when he noticed the ice had melted and the snow too, at least to a manageable amount, people had already come out of their homes and were moving about the small town two floors down from his window.

Erik knew they would leave today once Charles knew the weather had cleared up, Erik wasn't quite ready for that.

Erik turned round to look at the man in question, so adorably curled up on his side beneath the thick down comforter that was pulled up to his chin, Erik couldn't believe how vulnerable he looked but at the same time he was so powerful, one of the most powerful mutants known to man at this point, Charles and Erik, they were the prized mutants, they are equals, equally powerful and equally blessed when together, Erik smiled slightly at him sleeping so contentedly he wondered how long he had been watching, he must've lost track of time.

Charles groaned tiredly shifting in the bed somewhat, before he had really considered what he was doing Erik turned around and closed the curtains he wanted to withhold the weather change from Charles as long as possible, this trip being snowed in had turned from an inconvenience to heaven on earth, a heaven that was too soon coming to an end.

Charles' eyes fluttered opened as he yawned tiredly, Erik made his way over and sat on the bed next to him brushing through his sticky hair with a smile that had _Mine _written all over it, Charles blinked up at him before he smiled and rolled over onto his back.

"Good morning, or should I say, evening?" Erik joked, Charles rubbed his eyes with a palm before sitting up some on the headboard of the bed.

"Is it really that late?" Charles asked and frowned, Erik shook his head.

"No." he replied brushing his hand down Charles cheek. "Not really."

"Good, we don't have much time left you know?" Charles replied with a smile but Erik didn't miss the grim shade that passed through his blue eyes.

"I know." He replied seriously leaning forward to kiss him, Charles kissed him back then pulled back for their foreheads to touch.

Charles reached up to hug him close and Erik let him, this touch was different it wasn't sexual, it was pure and honest and full of feeling, a feeling Erik didn't quite understand.

After some time Charles pulled back and gave him a small smile.

"I think its time I had a bath." Charles stated then turned to sit next to Erik the blankets still hiding his bottom half.

Erik couldn't hear the conversation that Charles was having with himself but he could see it on his face, Charles was pondering how to get out of bed without being so immodest, he had always been a closet dresser and that would likely never change, Erik smiled softly at him before lifting his hand to cover his eyes.

"I wont look." He halfway teased and informed, had Erik been watching he would've seen the look of relief Charles had just made, Erik felt the bed lift as Charles stood then heard shuffled steps towards the bathroom.

Charles made it to the door and it squeaked halfway shut like always, Erik dropped his hand to rest on his lap.

"At least one of us is warm." Erik couldn't help but tease.

"Well, your always welcome to join me." Charles replied, Erik smiled as he remembered their first night being stranded here, the way it was so awkward and at first how much he had hated it, somehow this 10 by 10 room had felt more like home to him than anywhere.

Only this time Erik took him up on the offer, Erik stood and made it to the bathroom in three strides, Charles yelped in surprise when the door flung open.

"I may have to take you up on that." Erik replied and roughly pulled Charles into him, Charles giggled deliciously and melted into the kiss that Erik inflicted next upon him.

"I thought you might." Charles said once they separated.

"Get in there." Erik demanded playfully and was quickly obliged as Charles climbed into the tub without question.

xXx

Once cleaned up Erik and Charles quite literally couldn't keep their hands off one another, Erik lay out on top of him, Charles' knees bent and spread so Erik could lay between them, Erik made good time at plundering his mouth thoroughly while Charles accepted the affection with open arms and well hands that roamed Erik's body hungrily.

The sounds of lips smacking and moans stopped as Erik pulled back somewhat when his hair was tugged on just to move down to Charles neck slick with bath water, Charles exhaled contentedly before taking in some breaths after being deprived oxygen for a little too long.

"You know the only thing that would make this better, is a bottle of wine." Charles breathed tilting his head back so Erik could move to the other side of his neck.

Erik chuckled against his skin pulling back briefly to reply.

"Yes, red wine, and candles." He replied returning to his work shortly after, sucking on the skin at the bend of Charles' neck.

"And cigars." He gasped at the sensation Erik was inflicting on his white skin, Erik hummed against him in agreement.

Charles pushed him off softly.

"Lets order some? Its our last night here, it would be nice." Charles requested Erik sighed somewhat annoyed at the interruption but he agreed with Charles that would be quite nice.

"Alright." He replied giving him a chaste kiss on the chin before pulling back to stand, Erik brushed his wet locks back with his hands, Charles couldn't help himself as his eyes traveled over Erik's naked body, tanned and toned with hair in all the right places, scars and blemishes scattered about his body that caused Charles to bite his lip at the sight.

Erik smirked down at him knowingly before he reached for the towel and wrapped it around his waist, stepping out of the tub as droplets of water ran down his toned legs.

"I'll be back before you know it. Don't go anywhere." And with a wink he was off, Charles licked his lips and sunk back into the tub.

xXx

The chess set was perfectly balanced on a table next to the tub, the room a tented glow by candle light and the air foggy with cigarette smoke, Charles took his glass of wine in his hand and took a modest sip as Erik watched him intently smirking slightly at him, he knew Charles was pretending to hold back under his unwavering gaze.

Erik in turn took his glass and took a sip, the other hand occupied by a cigar.

"I told you this would be nice." Charles pointed out quite proud of himself for the suggestion with one of his best smiles.

Erik nodded slowly. "Yes but the chess was my idea." He replied and took his turn.

"A brilliant one at that." He replied cheekily leaning forward to rest his elbows in Erik's bent spread knees, his hand setting down his glass of wine to pick up the cigar instead, taking a drag from it and huffing the smoke out.

"To Chess." Erik replied and picked his glass up, Charles in turn did the same.

"And wine."

"Cigars."

"And to us." Charles added Erik content with all of these clinked his glass with Charles'

"To us." Erik echoed back before emptying his glass, Charles taking the opportunity to watch Erik's Adam's apple bob delicious as he swallowed before draining his own glass.

"Charles.." Erik drawled planning to ask him a question setting his cigar in his mouth before he picked up the wine to fill his glass again then Charles'

"Yes, Erik?' he replied as Erik set the bottle back down next to them on the shelf in the tub, taking his cigar once again in his fingers to speak clearly.

"If the weather had cleared up already, would we leave tonight instead of tomorrow?" Erik asked and immediately regretted it once he realized Charles took it the wrong way, Charles thought after everything he was still eager to leave as soon as possible, even relinquishing the few hours they would save by leaving right away.

Charles frowned for a moment before replying.

"If you wanted to leave right away, I would be okay with that." He replied a sadness lacing his tone, a sound Erik had finally learned to recognize.

"Charles, I didn't mean it like that." He replied and sighed somewhat in defeat, Charles cocked his head to the side. "I was wondering because the weather has cleared up already but I was hoping we could stay another night despite it." He added, Charles' face lit up a hundred shades as he smiled brightly.

"Well, I did tell Raven seven days hadn't I? I wouldn't want to make myself out to be a liar." He replied and laughed, Erik smiled back.

"Yes, we couldn't have that could we?" Erik replied jokingly setting his glass and cigar aside to lean into where Charles was perched against his knees. "We wouldn't want to ruin your spotless reputation." He added flirtatiously before kissing Charles hard on the mouth, Charles giggled against him but kissed back all the same separating with a smack of the lips.

"No, we wouldn't." he replied before leaning in to kiss him again.

xXx

Tomorrow they would be heading back, Erik scowled at the thought, as he placed his folded cloths back into his suit case, merely to keep himself busy with something, it wasn't as if the bed would get any use, especially with Charles spending every night in his.

"Well, we could get the heater fixed now." Erik pronounced playfully, placing his last turtleneck in his suitcase with a smile of accomplishment on his lips.

Charles grunted a reply from his seat at the desk, Erik frowned somewhat and approached the desk then pulled the pen from Charles' fingers, Charles raised his head with a question on his face.

"Charles, what happened to enjoying the downtime?" He asked flirtatiously, Charles smiled up at him.

"You know, your right." He admitted standing from the desk and running his hands down Erik's chest to smooth out the wrinkles on his shirt.

Erik smirked down at him pulling him close by the waist with one hand roughly, Charles huffed as he collided with the metal bender, Erik bending down to plunder Charles' mouth with his tongue, Charles groaned loudly into the perfectly abrasive affection, pulling back after some time.

"Come to bed, tonight its just you and me." Erik replied desperately pulling Charles into another kiss, Charles couldn't have said it better himself.

xXx

_There you have it, day 6! Man what is wrong with me? This story has turned into a sex crazed orgy of the brain, I hope this wasn't too much for anyone but we all knew this is where this story was headed right? Maybe not but that's where I was taking it anyways._

_Day 7 is soon approaching oh and it will be festive, not really but whatever so I realize this chapter was pretty much smut-tastic not much else to say about it actually, but there you go, there will be knot tying in the next chapter and some resolve, finally! _

_let me know what you thought? _

_With Love, _

_DeathTrapDaisy!_


	7. Day Seven

_A/N: Sooo…. Epic failed and realized the whole rest of this story was talking about them getting back to the mansion, well I changed my mind, their going to the CIA base when they leave, its better this way you'll know why in this chapter, I'll fix the other chapters to match better with this but I think its better this way, sorry about the eff up my original idea was the mansion but I changed my mind, did I say that already? Oh well. Hope you like this, and sorry about the wait _

xXx

Day 7

"Erik, time to go." Charles whispered softly, Erik was hard asleep beneath him on his back head to one side and eyes squeezed shut, Charles laid out on top of him, rising and falling with Erik's breaths.

Charles softened the request with a kiss to his jaw, Erik groaned tiredly before adjusting somewhat but falling back asleep, Charles smiled softly down at him before carefully climbing off and out of bed, Erik shivered slightly by the loss of body heat only for Charles to pull the blanket up over him to cover where he had been, Charles leant down and kissed him softly on the temple before pulling away, he just didn't have the heart to disturb his lover any further, it had been a tough couple of days and Erik was finally getting the rest he needed.

Charles silently proceeded to pack his belongings away at least last night he had the chance to change into his pajamas rather than sleeping naked as a babe, surely to Erik's disappointment, however Charles thought _that_ should be a privilege not a _right_, Charles smiled to himself at the thought as he picked out a shirt, cardigan and pants to wear home, plus a coat it was rather cold outside.

Charles remained as silent as possible as he packed away the chess set they had left in the bathroom, the bottle of wine still perched on the porcelain and Cigars laid out on the edge of the tub, he wondered if perhaps he should pick them up, it would be a little obvious what was going on in there if he left it as is.

He took the chess set and carried it into the other room packing it away with his other belongings once he had finished he took one more look at the room with a sad sigh he leant against the desk and covered his face in his hands, he didn't want to leave, not now, maybe not ever, he had Erik here just the two of them, had it been a honeymoon it would have been one of perfection, Charles rubbed his eyes briefly fighting the sting of tears that threatened to fall.

He knew at some point Erik and he would have to return home, resume training and overall have far too much to do, not enough time to do it. Also that dark thought that constantly lingered in the back of his mind that Erik would leave, once he had gotten his revenge, Charles was scared that Erik would only stay until he got what he wanted. Shaw.

Charles started to warm hands being placed on his elbows.

"What's the matter? _Bezaubernd __ficken_." Erik murmured, Charles lowered his hands to look upon the concerned features of one Erik Lenshure, Charles sighed heavily before moving forward and laying his head on his chest, Erik in turn wrapped his arms around him in a firm hug.

"Hmm?" Erik pushed sweetly laying a kiss on top of his brown curls.

"I don't want to leave, i.." Charles shook his head against him, Erik moving a hand to brush through his hair.

"I don't want to either.." Erik replied then tugged him tighter against himself.

"I wish we didn't have go back." Charles replied and sniffled pushing a hand between the tight embrace to wipe his eyes.

"I know you feel that way now, but you know you will be happy once we return, you can be back with the others help them train, be with Raven." He replied then rocked him somewhat in his arms, it wasn't exactly necessary but he simply wanted too.

"I just…I just want to stay with you." Charles replied, Erik smirked down at him pulling back to tilt Charles head up to look at him with a finger under the chin.

"You don't have to pick between us, I'm going with you, remember?" Erik replied leaning down to kiss him gently, warmly.

Charles melted in his arms as he wrapped his low around Erik's waist a perfect position due to their height difference, Once Erik pulled back Charles did feel somewhat consoled by the affection and the silent promise.

"You wont go will you? You'll stay?" Charles would've been easily misread as begging, but of course that couldn't be the case, Charles Xavier didn't beg.

Erik titled his head some to kiss him.

"I wont leave you." He replied and kissed him again, the tenseness in Charles' shoulders melted away at the statement, Charles smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"What did you call me earlier?" Charles asked and smiled up at Erik in anticipation, Erik shook his head at him and kiss him once more on the chin.

"Bezaubernd ficken." Erik replied and kissed him again before Charles could ask him to translate, which only irked Charles' curiosity more.

"What does it mean?" Charles asked when Erik pulled back.

"It doesn't matter." He replied and kissed him somewhat deeper this time, hands roaming to Charles' bum to fondle his soft body, earning a delicious moan from him, one Erik swallowed in the kiss glad to have earned such a lovely sound, Charles pulled back somewhat reluctantly.

"We have to be checked out in a half hour." He breathed when Erik dipped down to kiss a trail across his neck, skin still sensitive from Erik's often assaults, Erik grunted something incoherent against him, Charles groaned and pushed the taller man off gently, how could he resist a man so persistent when said man is still only wearing the boxers he slept in and is pawing at his well rounded buttocks.

"Make it quick then." Erik replied hoarsely before returning to the spot he was once on.

"Erik, you know its never quick with us." Charles gasped somewhat breathily. Erik growled in frustration against him pulling back.

"Fine." He replied playfully angry pecking Charles in the cheek before pulling away to get some cloths from his suitcase, but not without giving his bum a playful slap first.

Charles squeaked but smiled dumbly at him and shook his head, how had he fallen for someone so marvelous, hell how had he fallen for someone so manly. He shrugged off the thought, no going back now.

xXx

Erik quickly dressed and packed away his things that had been strewn about the room.

"Ready?" Charles asked once Erik had picked up his luggage bag and stood looking at him, Erik nodded and Charles smiled softly at him Charles picked up his own bag and made his way to their room door, his hand hesitating on the knob.

"Erik, before I open this door, I just want you to know this has been one of the best weeks of my life." Charles said softly back at Erik and sighed somewhat regretful that it had finally come time to leave.

"I want you to know, this has been _the_best week of my life." He replied and for a brief moment Charles saw a spark of uncertainty quickly hidden behind a blank expression, Charles smiled wide at him then twisted the knob to emerge back into the real world, where politics and war were on the horizon, a world where being mutant and homosexual alike were highly frowned upon, homosexuality actually against the law.

Charles frowned at the thought but if he were ever asked he would say 'I'm not homosexual, I'm in love with Erik.' _In__love?_That's right he had decided that must be what that feeling is in his chest, the feeling that only happens when Erik is there, when he smiles at him, kisses him, even when Erik is gone his mind is invaded with thoughts of the man.

xXx

Charles and Erik finally emerged from their room and made it to the lobby where Charles went to work checking them out, Erik rather wanted to avoid the counter since he had stood up that young lady, as Charles had put it, to indulge in some _other_ pleasures, therefore left Charles to do his bidding, Erik stood somewhat on the other side of the lobby still in eyes sight had you been looking for him, Charles was digging in his pockets for something by the looks of it, Erik wondered what he may be looking for.

Charles waved him over finally and Erik begrudgingly obliged.

Erik approached the counter and set his suit case on the floor in front of it.

"Do you have your room key?" Charles asked checking his jacket pocket, Erik immediately remembered it was still in his trousers pocket, he pulled it out and slid the key across the counter where the woman he had recently been trying to avoid snatched it with a glare before her entire expression turned to one of complete understanding.

She glanced between the two realized they were staying in the same room, no wonder Erik had stood her up, especially after that display she had observed in the hot tub.

"That explains a lot." She said mostly to herself as she scratched some stuff off on a sheet on the desk, Charles looked between the two confused.

"There, all done." She spat at them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good." Erik replied with equal fervor "Come on, _Darling._" Erik added to Charles mostly for the woman's benefit, Charles blushed a deep shade of red at the name but followed nonetheless.

Once they made it to the door.

"You need to be more careful, she could report us." Charles whispered a little unsteady.

"On what grounds? A nickname?" he scoffed.

"The bed with no covers, the wine in our bath tub the obscene amount of…" Charles couldn't make himself finish the statement, Erik waited a moment in thought.

"Good point." He finally replied and sped up his steps, much to Charles' amusement.

xXx

The flight back had been a tough one at that one where Charles tried his best not to be so obviously in love with the man sitting next to him, which was a difficult feat with him constantly whispering sweet nothings in his hear.

"We should sneak off into the bathroom." Erik whispered in Charles' ear, Charles shook his head but had a difficult time hiding his amusement.

"And do _What_ exactly?" he replied and smiled sideways at him head tilting some to look into the other mans eyes, Erik rose a brow cockily and smirked back.

"I think you know." He replied and winked, Charles' gaze faltered at that as he dropped his head to look at the floor.

"Erik, your…" Charles stopped and bit the side of his mouth shaking his head, Erik playfully bumping him in the side with an elbow.

"I'm what?" He replied, Charles turned his gaze back on the sly metal bender sitting next to him.

"Despicable." He half-heartedly scorned, Erik tilting in to whisper in his ear again.

"Come on, be despicable with me, I know you want to." Erik teased and wanted to nip at his ear lobe but detained himself since they were around people now.

"Erik, you do realize we haven't even taken off yet?" Charles replied playfully his tone laced with amusement.

"So?"

xXx

Luckily they landed virtually unscathed after some hard work on Charles' side, Erik didn't seem bothered at all with the way he constantly wanted everyone to know, in his own sleek way, terms of endearment, touches that sit just a little too low or a little too long, however once they had gotten back to the CIA base it had been a long trip and in a sad strange kind of way they were glad to be home, and sad to be home.

Moira ran out to meet with them as soon as they had gotten out of the car.

"Charles, Erik, how did it go?" She asked as she approached on the walkway as Charles emerged from the car, Erik a mere step behind.

"Unfortunately Moira, it didn't quite go as planned." Charles replied but smiled anyways.

"Well, I'm certainly glad your back, I hope you weren't too put out, sorry about the weather. I heard you had gotten stranded." She replied and nodded her greeting to Erik as he stood by Charles' side in silence carrying both suitcases, She turned on her heel and continued on into the building expecting them to follow, they did.

"No not at all, just disappointed we had gotten set back for so long." Charles replied

"Well, the others certainly missed you, we've had them mostly on lock down, cant take the risk on one of them slipping up." She replied reaching out to open the door and let him in.

That statement irked on Erik's patience.

"They wouldn't do that." Erik replied grimly, Charles turning and raising a brow, Moira hesitated in her next statement realizing how her last one may have come off.

"They're not the only ones in lock down, its typical CIA procedure if that eases your concern." She replied a little sharper than she might have meant, Erik seethed silently but did not reply.

"Go back to your rooms and get some rest, Charles we need you at Cerebro in an hour." She stated and stalked away from the duo, Erik glared at her back as she went, Charles sighed defeated his masked emotions coming out to play now that Erik was the only one standing there, Charles seemed exhausted already just thinking about going back to work.

"I'm sure its nothing Erik, they aren't prisoners." Charles comforted as he turned and made his way down the hall to his room Erik followed, Charles opening it with the key once he got to it.

"Its only a matter of time." Erik replied, Charles silently entered his room waiting on Erik before he closed it behind them.

"Please Erik, cant this wait. we have only been back for 10 minutes." Charles replied exasperated, Erik set their suitcases down on the floor and nodded.

"Only because you asked nicely." He replied the corners of his lips quirking into a tiny smile, one you would have to be looking for in order to see it.

"What a rough couple of days hmm?" Charles replied and plopped down on his bed tiredly laying on his back his knees bent hanging over the edge, Charles sighed rubbing his face in his hands.

"Rough, yes. In so many ways." Erik replied taking two steps to stand between Charles' knees, Charles smiled even as he was exhausted and still covering his eyes with his palms.

Erik bent down just barely to rub his palms up from his knees to the top of his thighs, Charles groaned to the contact Erik sneaking his hands to pull Charles' shirt from his pants to feel his stomach underneath it, Charles giggled slightly to a particularly ticklish spot.

"Erik.. you never tire do you?" Charles asked playfully, Erik chuckled

"No. Bezaubernd ficken." Erik cooed bending down to kiss him on the jaw, Charles' hands moved from his face to brush through Erik's hair.

"When will you tell me what that means?" he asked halfway exhausted.

"Never, if I can help it." He replied against his skin kissing him again, Charles couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine, but I assure you one day you will tell me, and it will be your idea." Charles gasped when Erik set a hand by each shoulder and lowered his body on top.

"I highly doubt that." He replied then nipped at his neck teasingly

"Erik, not now please? I only have an hour until I have to meet, Moira." Charles pleaded Erik pulled back to show all his teeth in amusement, Charles not exactly knowing why he was smiling.

"Correction, we only have an hour to fuck then you meet Moira 15 minutes late, hair mussed, skin flushed." Erik replied nipping at Charles' ear to enhance his sentence.

"Erik, it's against the law, this isn't a game." Charles replied weakly due to Erik's sexual assault, Erik pulled back.

"I laugh in the face of danger." He replied amused and laughed, Charles rolling his eyes unable to remain quite so serious.

Erik took the eye roll as an opportunity to seize the telepaths rosy lips in a deep unforgiving kiss, tongue plunging deep, and lips moving together in harmony

Erik's head shot up dizzy and Charles' eyes widened when a loud clunking on the door was heard.

"Charles! Moira said your back? Are you in there?" Raven's voice echoed through, Charles cleared his throat pushing Erik off a little harsher than was necessary, Erik stood somewhat flustered and placed his hair back in order while Charles tried to tuck his shirt back in the front of his trousers, Erik took a few extra steps from Charles for good measure.

Another knock resounded through the room.

"Yes, I'm here." He replied as he tucked the last corner of his shirt in. "Come in." he added, she wrestled with the knob for a moment.

"Its locked." She replied, Charles strode to the door taking one more deep breath letting it out before he opened it slowly, Erik stood in the far corner hands folded in front of him unnaturally as Raven entered the room soon wrapping Charles up in a hug.

"I'm so glad your back! Sean and Alex have me exhausted." She explained before pulling back, and looking over at Erik she hadn't realized he was there, and nodded in his direction.

"Its good to be back." He replied before receiving a man like punch to the arm.

"You never called me yesterday." She replied and crossed her arms over her chest, Charles winced and rubbed his arm with his hand emphasizing the pain more than necessary, Raven rolling her eyes at him and putting her hands on her hips defiantly.

"The storm knocked out the phone lines I think." He replied and his eyes danced around the room, looking anywhere but at Raven, or more importantly Erik.

"how was Michigan? Did you find the girl?" she asked a little more excited than usual.

"Unfortunately once the snow cleared and we could leave I no longer could locate her." Charles replied and shrugged defeated.

Raven nodded her understanding before the realization hit her that the door had been locked, why would the door be locked when Erik was here as well, Raven's gaze switched from the door to Erik and back to the door, Charles scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Raven also noticed the wrinkled bed covers on a normal military clean bed.

"Well… that's a shame." She replied shuffling one foot in the carpet as the gears in her head started turning some mischief playing through her eyes, a look Charles had gotten familiar with.

"Indeed." Charles replied, Erik remained silent in his corner.

"Well, how was it, being snowed in while we all stayed here in lockdown?" Raven asked a hint of annoyance in her voice, Charles knew she had a little crush on Erik and before that on him, he could only imagine her disappointment at the two men being together, he hoped that was not the reason for her annoyance he didn't want her to know about it, it was too dangerous.

"Boring." Erik finally piped from the corner saving Charles' ass just in time, Charles nodded.

"Very boring, too much chess, way too much chess, I imagine we will not be playing chess again for a while, a _long_while." Charles added and shot Erik a look. Right _chess_, he could feel Erik's amusement washing over him in waves.

"In fact, I think we should cancel tonight's game." Charles added.

"Indeed." He said in agreement, Raven just smirked at the duo and turned to leave.

"Well, I should be heading to the lab, Hank needs to take a few more tests, see you boys later." She replied and winked before turning to the door and leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Charles sunk to the bed and held his face in his hands.

"She knows." He informed in defeat, Erik laughed at him.

"Did you read her mind?" Erik asked.

"Of course not." Charles said somewhat annoyed at the question.

"Then nothing is for sure." Erik replied and pat him on the shoulder. "Well, I should probably take my suitcase to my room, see you in Cerebro in 30." Erik replied picking up his suitcase and heading for the door.

"Your coming?" Charles asked looking up at him with a soft smile.

"To see you in your element, any time." Erik replied flirtatiously, Charles rolled his eyes but was incapable of hiding his blush, Erik winked and just like that was gone.

xXx

After Cerebro there were meetings and after meetings training and after training more meetings.

Seeing one another became more and more scarce all the time, once Charles could finally get Erik alone someone would find something to get him away.

Charles thought about just rubbing off against Erik in the nearest hallway, if he could trust his telepathy enough to block them from peoples minds he would've done it.

Four days and nights had been spent this way, getting ready to go to Russia and take Shaw, Charles and Erik's relationship had begun to struggle.

The best means of communication had been telepathically and only statements like.

'Good morning.' 'Good night' and 'I miss you.' s were shared, barely anytime for each other, their rooms were 2 halls apart and what they had in mind wasn't exactly inside the walls of the law, and the staying at a highly secure CIA base didn't exactly help that, the occupants with a strict curfew of 10pm and 11 on weekends.

The 5th night Charles laid on his back, his heart heavy and lids too. He missed Erik, they now had been apart almost as much as they had been together and it was murderous, Charles felt like he should slap himself with the way he compared their situation to one of Romeo and Juliet, that was a drastic comparison of course but he used it all the same.

Charles sighed before he reached out for Erik, he had to speak with him if only for a moment.

_Erik…_

_Charles._

The reply was quick and full of anticipation, had Erik had the ability to find Charles the same way, he certainly would have, Charles frowned inwardly for having denied him the contact for so long today.

_Erik, I miss you…_

_I __miss __you __too. _Erik replied and Charles could feel the loneliness the words dripped of, Erik's mind was in a dark cold place at the moment, one that reminded Charles of the night he pulled him from the ocean's grasp, Erik had been left too long with only his thoughts, Charles could tell he was slipping backwards from the progress they had made.

_I__'__m __sorry, __love._ Charles replied and sunk into the bed wishing Erik could be there to sink into instead.

_I __hope __you __don__'__t __think __any __less __of __me __when __I __say, __I__'__m __completely __lost __without __you._ Erik replied, Charles imagined had he been there in person he wouldn't have had the courage to say that.

_I__'__m __miserable __without __you, __Erik, __I __want __to __see __you. _really _see __you._ Charles replied and covered his eyes with his hands, he couldn't believe how much he missed Erik, at this point, he didn't think this gap in his heart could get any bigger.

_I _have _to __see __you, __Charles. _Erik replied the desperation in his voice was heart wrenching.

Charles frowned, he knew it was impossible with the amount of men guarding this place, the hallways so brightly lit it would be insanity to try it, especially when in lockdown for the mission, if one of them were caught they would automatically be assumed to be a double agent trying to sneak out and tell the other side. And what then? What excuse would either of them have?_ '__Oh __no, __I__'__m __not __a __spy __I __was __just __sneaking __to __my __boyfriends __room, __in __the __middle __of __the __night, __to __play__…__chess.__'_ Oh yes, Charles could see how smoothly that would go over.

_Still __there? __Bezaubernd __ficken? _Erik's projection laced with something like amusement mixed with a lonely despair.

_I__'__m __here._ He replied and rolled over onto his side hugging himself in the lonely cold room.

_Charles?_

_Yes, Erik._

_What __are __you __wearing? __Those __ridiculous __silk __pajamas?_ Erik asked Charles could nearly see his smile.

_No, __nothing __actually, __it__'__s __a __shame __your __not __here __to __see __it_. He joked in reply, but of course he was wearing exactly what Erik had predicted.

_I__'__m __coming __to __see __you_. Erik replied desperately, Charles' breath hitched as he sat up abruptly.

_No Erik, don't I don't want you getting into trouble._

_Don__'__t __worry, __Charles, __what __exactly __could __they __do __to __me?_ He asked more in amusement than anything, Charles' heart beat loud in his chest.

_Erik __don__'__t, __I__'__m __warning __you_. He replied desperately.

_Relax, and open the door I'm almost there._

Charles heart was in his throat, the emotion caused with fear for his lover and anticipation of seeing him, Charles' door flung open by its own accord Charles' attention jolted in its direction, in stepped Erik in all his glory closing the door behind him as it clicked locked.

"Erik." Charles gasped before his lips quirked into a dumb grin, Erik smiled back all teeth and crinkled eyes before crawling on the bed and up Charles' body to press his lips to Charles' as Charles leaned into it, Erik pulling back running a hand down Charles' chest.

"You little liar." He joked about the pajamas Charles had lied about not wearing.

"Well, it got you here didn't it?" he replied cheekily, Erik pressing forward a palm flat on Charles' chest pressing him down onto his back, Charles giggled as his legs wrapped around Erik's waist.

Erik leaning down to kiss him desperately, plundering his mouth in that familiar way Charles had been missing so much, Erik was tough and abrasive and full of passion, Charles often found himself drunk by it.

Erik's fingers moved to unbutton his pajama shirt.

"Lets get this taken care of." He said flirtingly as he undid it and pushed it apart, exposing Charles' milky white flesh, perfectly sprinkled with freckles, taking a nipple in his mouth to suck and lick, Charles moaned to the attention grabbing him by the hair and laying back to enjoy the ride, Erik pulled back to cover the other.

"Erik.." he gasped Erik kept at it ignoring his pleas.

"Erik..let me, I want too." He begged breathlessly pulling him back before scooting his bum down the bed pushing his turtleneck up by the hem exposing his chiseled chest and peaked nipples, to return the affection on Erik, Erik moaned and squirmed on top of him.

Charles' thumb rubbing circles around the other that his mouth wasn't currently busy with, Erik groaned into him, he never thought anything would ever make him feel this way, Charles felt Erik growing harder against his stomach.

Charles pulled back and took in a breath. "Get on your back." Charles pleaded in a whisper, pressuring Erik to land on his side.

"Don't want to…" He complained as he did what he was complaining about, completely unable to deny the telepath his request.

Charles rolled with him eventually tumbling the two of them over until he was straddling Erik's waist, Erik's shirt pushed up awkwardly under his arms, Charles running a hot wet tongue between his abs that flinched to the affection, Erik groaned hips rolling up to brush against Charles' lower stomach as he dipped his tongue inside the metal benders naval.

Erik brushed his fingers through his thick curls before leaning up on his elbows, Charles' hands moving to his belt buckle to unclasp it with a click.

Erik grunted again rolling his hips up against him again.

"Is it okay if…." Charles stuttered but began anyway without finishing the question he reached a hang beneath Erik's pants to stroke his shaft, Erik groaned loudly pushing up into his palm.

"Its more than okay, stop asking, just do it." Erik gritted, Charles found his harsher tones more alluring than he maybe should have.

Charles pulled his hand back out much to Erik's disapproval before unzipping his pants and tugging his white briefs down, taking him into his hands again stroking him long and smoldering.

"Go faster." Erik pleaded pushing his hips up, Charles may be one of those luxurious love makers, but Erik was not, most likely never would be he wanted to get his relief as soon as possible the faster the better, just like he does everything.

Charles' tongue slips out to lick his lips as he speeds up, he would rather like to put Erik in his mouth, this thought was just as shocking as it was elating.. Charles couldn't wait anymore, he just _did _it, just like Erik had asked him too, Erik nearly squeaked in surprise but managed to bite his tongue just in time.

Charles' inexperienced tongue and mouth went to work, Charles simply trying to copy the work of some women he had been with in the past, of course he didn't want to think about them, Erik didn't seem to notice his inexperience.

"_Verdammt.. __schneller! __Scheller!__" _Erik gritted, Charles rather liked the thought that he was causing Erik to speak his native tongue, whether on purpose or not it made no difference.

"God, faster Charles." He begged grinding up into him, Charles giggled some around him pulling back, Erik growled in annoyance.

"SSSHHHHH, Erik." Charles scolded before going back to work. _Your __going __to __get __us __thrown __in __prison. _He added telepathically, Erik would've told him that they would share the blame the way he was being a tease, but couldn't quite get it out of his mouth.

Charles sped up as well as he could, his cheeks blushed at the image in his head of himself, eating Erik like he had been starved for months, shamelessly sucking on another mans junk, not another mans junk, Erik's junk, he loved his junk, all of it, even the junk from his past, his insecurities, his malice and hate, even his unquenchable thirst for revenge and destruction, but overall his deep down compassion.

"That's it, Bezaubernd ficken, my Bezaubernd ficken, you adorable little fuck, my adorable fuck." Erik coaxed beneath him, just then Charles pulled back and pushed Erik away somewhat.

"That's what that means? Fuck, adorable fuck? Am I wrong?" he asked his face twisted in a hurt fashion Erik didn't quite understand what had caused it, Erik groaned and rolled his hips, licking his lips, the loss of hot contact almost painful.

"It doesn't matter." He gasped moving his hips up nodding for him to continue, Charles pushing them down petulantly.

"It does matter." He replied with a frown and brows drawn together.

"Okay, yes that's what it means." Erik replied, Charles looked down sadly for a moment, Erik cocking his head. "What's wrong with that?" he asked somewhat annoyed, groaning again, his cock throbbing painfully against his stomach

"Is that all I am to you? a.. a fu.." he couldn't make himself finish the word, Erik frowned now understanding the hurt he must've inflicted by the name, Charles moving to sit up crossing his arms over his chest.

"No Charles, your not _a_ fuck, you're _my_ fuck, _my_ adorable fuck." He replied, this didn't seem to help settle the glare Charles had set to kill.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Charles sighed in defeat wiping his mouth with his forearm, Erik frowned sitting up to grab him a little too harshly by the chin to turn his attention up, Erik's knees bent on either side of Charles.

"Charles, stop it, I…_ich __leibe __sie_…I love you Charles. If you don't know that by now, I don't know how to show you." Erik replied pushing his lips desperately to Charles', Charles didn't seem to mind as he pulled Erik into him by the awkwardly placed turtleneck, kissing him fervently in return then separating with a smack.

"I love you too, Erik." He replied hungrily pushing his hands under Erik's shirt to pull it over his head somewhat violently, Erik growled in arousal at that leaning forward to capture the telepaths lips again, Charles rolling onto his back pulling Erik with him accidentally tumbling to the floor landing in a heap with a thud, tonight Charles would do it Erik's way fast, hazy with no regrets, Charles was wrong it wasn't too good to be true, it was too imperfect to be fake.

_I __love __you, __I __love y__ou, __I __love __you. _Charles projected as they tumbled again on the floor, his inward words meshed together with his outward giggling.

_I __love __you. __Bezaubernd __ficken. _Erik added for good measure, Charles giggled against him, it was an imperfect name for an imperfect couple, one Charles could gladly get used too.

_Sweet-heart. _Charles teased back gaining an annoyed growl from Erik, that's what made him decide that would be his permanent nickname. That and the fact he was too dizzy with Erik's mouth all over him to think of another one.

xXx

_(Posted at top) A/N: Sooo…. Epic failed and realized the whole rest of this story was talking about them getting back to the mansion, well I changed my mind, their going to the CIA base when they leave, its better this way you'll know why in this chapter, I'll fix the other chapters to match better with this but I think its better this way, sorry about the eff up my original idea was the mansion but I changed my mind, did I say that already? Oh well. Hope you like this, and sorry about the wait)_

X

_More to come, I kinda liked the nickname myself but we all know how Charles can be, lol_

_This isn't over yet, but they are back from Michigan probably one more chapter, two at the most._

_Translations:_

_Ich Liebe Sie - I love you. (according to google translate?)_

_Verdammt -Damn it_

_Schneller -Faster _

_Thanks everyone for reading! :)_

_With Love,_

_DeathTrapDaisy._

_PS: Y'all will always be my, Bezaubernd ficken's. ;) sorry but not really, and sorry this chapter took so long to post!_


	8. Hope

"_Listen to me very carefully my friend, killing Shaw will not bring you peace." _

"_Piece, was never an option."_

As Charles replayed this conversation over in his head, his heart ached again, Charles had been afraid of this conversation from the moment he had met Erik, _his_ Erik.

As of right now Erik had gone back to his room, the one Charles had prepared for him simply for appearances.

Erik had seldom stayed there, most of his nights were spent with Charles; in secret of course, thus far no one had learned of their relationship and if they had were wise enough to keep it to themselves.

Charles rolled over again and sighed, this heaviness in his chest was too much to take..

Tomorrow him and the others would be on their way to Cuba, fight Shaw and lay their lives on the line, all Charles wanted was to be in Erik's arms tonight.

Spend the last moment of surety with him.

Here they were on opposite sides of the mansion, they had let their damned ideals get between them, separate them.

X

Erik found himself sitting in the large window seal of his room, shoulder to the glass and his forehead rested against the window, as he blankly watched the rain trickle down..

Erik knew Charles was wrong, he knew humans would fight the inevitable and never live peacefully with mutants.

In turn Charles would fight for a world where humans and mutants lived together in harmony.

Erik sighed rubbing his face in his hands, before Michigan all he wanted was Shaw dead, and his life would be complete.

Now, all he wanted was to run back to Charles and hold him in his arms, he wished Charles would come to him so he wouldn't have too, he wished Charles would change his mind but he knew, if Charles ever did change, if Charles ever gave up on hope and followed Erik in his in devours he would no longer be the man he had fallen in love with. He wouldn't be Charles.

_Erik..__I__'__m__sorry__… _Erik almost fell out of the window when he heard his lovers voice in his head, he hadn't expected it, but soon relief washed over him, Charles was speaking to him again after their argument.

_Charles..__you __knew __all __along __why __I __stayed_. Erik replied and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Yes, __perhaps __I __had .. __but __I __hoped __maybe __it __would __change_.

_And __why __did __I __stay_?

_For Shaw.._

_For __you__… _Erik corrected, he had joined them for Shaw, but had stayed for Charles.

_I never should have asked you too, if you want to go, I'll let you go._

_Why __now __Charles, __do __you __not __love __me_?

_Erik, __I __would __let __you __go __because __I __love __you, __I __would __let __you __go __because __its __what __you __want, _really _want._

_What I want is you.._

_Erik…may I.. is it alright if I come see you?_

Erik hesitated and brushed a hand through his hair.

They had already gone over everything, had already argued and ended without conclusion,

To go over it again would only make things worse, make things harder for both of them.

Erik shook his head he didn't know how they could ever be together, at least not long term.

_I __don__'__t __want __to __argue, __Erik, __I __just__…__.__I __just __want__to __be __with __you_.

_You __need __to __get __out __of __my __head_.

_Erik… _

Charles sighed heavily covering his face in his hands, seldom had Charles used that particular tone in their relationship but Erik always knew when it was used, Charles was deeply saddened.

Erik was so cold, he had cut him off; didn't want to be around him on their last night together. Didn't want to see him.

Didn't want to hold him.

_Erik..__you __have __broken __my __heart_.

Erik grimaced at that bending down to pull his knees to his chest, he hadn't meant too. He never wanted to hurt Charles.

_You __never __should __have __fallen __for __me_.

_Erik__… __I __love __you, __it's __too __late __for __that_.

_Come __if __you __want_.

He finally submitted, his gaze turned to the door when the knob turned and Charles walked in, wearing his pajamas covered by a bath robe.

Erik dropped his gaze to the floor, Charles had been standing outside his door hoping Erik would let him in.

Hoping. Charles had hope, too much hope, naïve hope.

"Erik, I'm sorry, I just want to be with you." Charles whispered from where he stood by the door nervously twisting the fabric of his sleeves in his finger.

Too scared to come any closer, waiting for Erik to join him, waiting for Erik to show anything close to compassion.

"…your naïve to think I could ever roll over and let the humans kill us, in slave us, you…" Erik replied and shook his head, all he wanted was to protect Charles from the world, he knew how cruel it could be.

Charles shoulders slumped and he dropped his head with a sigh, Erik leaning back against the seal to look out of the window.

"Erik, I told you once that I knew everything about you and I do, but I love you anyways because everything you have done, everything you have endured has made you the man you are today." Charles replied, Erik squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"But is love enough? Is it ever enough?" Erik replied coldly. 'It wasn't enough to save my mother, love never rescued me from Auschwitz, From Shaw, from hunger, murder, death.'

"No, it isn't enough." Charles replied grimly this caught Erik's attention he turned to look at Charles with something close to surprise on his face.

"What?" he asked, the desperation in his tone somewhat alarming to himself.

"Love is not enough Erik." He replied.

Erik stood from the window and approached Charles, whom still had his head dropped and was nervously shuffling one foot in the carpet.

"What are you saying?" Erik asked as he stood to his full height towering over the telepath, his brain prickling with anxiety.

Was Charles breaking up with him?

"Erik, love is not enough to keep us together, but hope. Hope is." He replied and lifted his head to gaze into Erik's flaming gray eyes.

"Hope?" Erik mocked and shook his head.

Hope had never gotten him anywhere but disappointed.

An unmistakable glimmer of disappointment passed through the telepaths gazing eyes.

"Yes, hope for tomorrow, hope for our future, hope that you will one day find peace." He replied hesitantly reaching out to place a palm on Erik's beating heart, just to check if he were still alive, check if his heart was capable of beating.

Erik flinched to the delicate embrace but did not back away, Charles stepped forward to close the distance between them.

His head tilting up to gaze into the others hollow eyes.

"Hope that you will still love me enough to try." He breathed that last bit.

Unshed tears ghosting in his eyes, ready to fall.

Erik's stomach was in knots, he never wanted to be away from Charles, never wanted to disappoint him, but he always had a knack at doing just that.

"Charles, I never meant to hurt you, I do love you. I always will." He replied and reached out to slowly pull the telepath into his chest.

Charles melted into the hug allowing relief to wash over him.

His eyes to leak tears silently, he sniffled a little against Erik, Erik reached up to wipe his tears with a thumb.

"I will always try for you, Charles." Erik added wrapping him up tight, Charles softened and gave in completely to the embrace.

"I only want peace for you, I only want you to be happy." He replied, Erik kissed the top of his head.

"I _am_ happy, as long as I'm with you."

X

It wasn't until Erik registered what happened that the missiles fell from the sky, bursting in air.

He had hurt Charles, blinded by his rage and will to survive, his stubborn will to kill the humans he had hurt the one person he loved. The one person whom loved him back.

Erik raced to his side pulling him into his embrace, he knew Charles was in a lot of pain and silently admired his strength in not showing it.

Charles winced when he was pulled into the metal benders lap, Erik was immediately filled with rage, Moira had done this, she had been the one to pull the trigger, she had shot his lover.

A desperate urge to protect Charles washed over him as he raised an arm and choked the agent with her own necklace.

"You did this." he seethed his eyes glazing over with hatred.

"No, Erik, you did this." Erik dropped his arm and looked down at him, his friend, his lover.

Charles' eyes were filled with those wet tears that never seemed to fall.

Erik hated that look, he hated it with all that lives within him.

"I want you by my side, we want the same thing." Erik tried to plead with the telepath.

Charles took in a breath and let it out shakily.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but we do not."

Erik couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Charles, his Charles, was letting him go; nay pushing him away.

Erik would have given him a kiss goodbye had the others not been watching, he would regret that decision for years to come.

X

When Charles awoke he was alone in a hospital bed.

Charles closed his eyes again and forced himself not to cry, everything he had, everything he cared about had been taken away from him in a blink of an eye.

X

_6 months later._

"No Mystique, I'm fine I assure you." Magneto replied with a sigh of exasperation. "Snowed in, is all…please don't bring that up, Mystique, you know how I feel about it." he added on the phone as he stares out of the window shirtless hair mused looking upon the 6 foot of snow that had accumulated outside their second story window over night. "Should be about 7 days I hear. I would do that, but I don't trust Azaezel, if I get too restless I will have you send him… I know, just hold down the fort for me a few days, yes okay, yes, right, okay good bye, yes I have things to do, goodbye, Mystique." Then hanging up the phone exasperated.

"Phew, what a chatter box." His tone was cheeky and something aching to familiar.

Erik turned and smirked, he would never be Magneto to this man.

"Tell me about it." He replied as the telepath rolled towards him and smiled dumbly up at him.

Erik leaning down a hand on either armrest of the wheelchair pushing forward to press Charles' lips to his pink full ones.

Charles moaned into him and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling back slowly to rest his forehead against Charles'

"I never thought you would forgive me." Erik breathed grimly, Charles brushed his fingertips over his collarbone and dropped his gaze for a moment.

"Erik, I forgave you the moment it happened." He replied, Erik shook his head though Charles had forgiven him he would never forgive himself.

"I broke your heart." Erik replied, Charles couldn't deny the truth.

"Yes, but first you opened it, Erik, I had never loved anyone like I love you." he replied.

Erik pulling back eyes catching sight of the wheelchair but he tried to ignore it.

Erik scooped him up in his arms and carried him back to the bed, Charles giggled against him.

"Do you realize how much trouble it was to get in that chair to start with?" he playfully scolded as Erik set him down on the bed, Charles smiling up at him as Erik lay beside him on his side one arm draped over Charles' stomach the other holding his head up by the chin.

"You could ask for help you know." He teased.

"Hmm perhaps after.." Charles blushed.

"After what?" Erik murmured with a smirk.

"You _know_ what." Charles replied cheekily, Erik leaning down to kiss him.

Charles running his fingers through the already messy auburn locks.

"Erik, just so you know, my doors are always open for you, tell Raven that will you?" Charles added a shade of sorrow passing through his blue eyes, at least Erik and Raven had each other. Charles was completely alone.

"I will." He replied and kissed him again, rolling closer to press Charles down on his back firmly his hand moving over to rub low on Charles' stomach.

"However I don't think its quite necessary since we have already moved back in." he added huskily and kissed him again, Charles grunted against him pushing him off.

"What?" he gasped eyes searching Erik's face for whatever emotion that may pass through his usual blank expression.

"Well, I figure its useless mutants fighting against one another, how will we get anywhere like that?" he replied kissing Charles on the throat.

Charles whimpered against him as tears ran down his cheeks silently raking his hands through Erik's hair.

Erik wouldn't have noticed him crying except that he pulled back and looked down at him to see tiny tracks of tears down his porcelain cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Erik asked tentatively rubbing away the tear stains with a thumb.

"That's a dumb question." Charles croaked, and sniffled before laughing they were tears of joy.

Erik understood now and leant down to kiss him, it was a dumb question.

Charles wondered for a moment how the new roommates were settling in back at the mansion, perhaps it would be a better idea to cut this vacation short.

Who would've ever guessed Michigan in November would be the best vacation spot in the world.

-The End.

X

A/N: Possible sequel?

What did you all think? Good ending, bad ending? Did it make zero sense? By the way I cut the beach scene short because I'm tired of writing it, I have written it in every story so far and we all know what happens anyways right?

Let me know what you think.

PS: "**Piece** was never an option." (Pun fully intended!)

With Love,

DeathTrapDaisy!


End file.
